Beauty And The Breloom
by Cakedecorator
Summary: After Kenny leaves Twinleaf Town for his journey, an unexpected mishap with a spiteful and mischievous Mismagius turns Kenny into a Breloom! Now the only way to break the curse is to find true love and earn it in return. Six months later, Dawn's about to start her journey, but she ends up stuck in this Breloom's castle! And Conway's desire to make her his girlfriend isn't helping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all you Pokémon Fans! Cakedecorator here! Call me 'Carly', if you want to. Most of my buddies do. This is a story called "Beauty And The Breloom" starring our favorite blue-haired, blue-eyed Pokémon Coordinator from Sinnoh, Dawn! This is Dawn starring in "Beauty And The Beast", Disney's version, naturally, minus the death of the antagonist, among other things. This is NOT, I repeat, NOT an IkariShipping fic, nor is it PearlShipping or TwinleafShipping. What shipping is this?**

**Here's a hint: the boy did NOT make is past the Appeal Round in the Sinnoh Grand Festival due to a screw-up in the combination. If you guys guessed Kenny, then you're right! This is PenguinShipping! Unfortunately, we can't have Disney's "Beauty And The Beast" without Gaston, now can we? So, who will be after Dawn's affections? Why, the boy who debuted in "Tag! We're It!" – That's right, I'm talking about Conway! Hey, admit it, he likes Dawn. Better Dawn with Kenny than with that purple-haired, abusive excuse of a trainer, Paul, don't you agree? Anyway, let's get started, but please, POKEMON IS ****_NOT_**** OWNED BY ME! If the Franchise WAS owned by me, I would have had Brock and Dawn stick with Ash during his Unova travels and beyond…**

**If all goes well, and this story gets good reviews, I might write "The Princess And The Politoed" with ContestShipping as the main pair.**

* * *

_A Coordinator's Curse_

A young boy with black eyes, and brown hair, wearing a green shirt and white slacks was walking through the woods, with a Poké Ball in his hand.

"Awesome. Finally, I'm a trainer," The boy said, looking at the Poké Ball. However, he soon looked up to the sky with a look of yearning on his face. "I wonder how she's doing… I hope she and I can meet soon."

However, he soon heard rustling in the bushes and looked in the direction of the noise to see another boy come out of the bushes. He was wearing a cloak, and he seemed tired, and scared.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"N-No…" The cloaked, weakened boy said. "I… Need help…"

However, the sudden blinding movement of another wild Pokémon distracted the rookie trainer, and then he said, "Sorry, I can't stop! I got a Pokémon to catch! I'll come back and help later!"

The boy then ran off, leaving the cloaked kid behind. The boy's eyes flashed red, and then an evil smile crept across his lips.

The brunette boy soon happened across the Pokémon's shadow, only for the cloaked boy to appear in front of him.

"Hey, why were you asking for my help you could already walk on your own?" The young boy said.

The boy in the cloak soon shed the cloak and then revealed himself to be a Pokémon. More specifically, a purple ghost-like Pokémon. This particular Pokémon had a long, crooked neck, and three red spheres that had elliptical shapes to them, resembling a necklace. The Pokémon had a large, round head with an elaborate, tufted feature that resembled a witch hat, with the extremities in pink. The mouth was red, and thin, resembling a 'W', and there were extensions on its lower body, the ones in the front looking more ragged than the ones in the back.

"Oh, snap! A Mismagius! That's so cool!" The boy said, as he took out a Poké Ball.

Mismagius's eyes flashed, causing the boy to get a headache.

The young boy found himself surrounded by an eerie aura, and then he soon morphed shapes, and turned into another species. More specifically, the Mismagius deliberately transformed him into a Pokémon.

When the boy woke up from the spell, he realized what had become of him. He soon ran to the water, as he felt too different to be normal. He looked into the lake, and screamed in fright.

He saw that he had become a bipedal, mushroom and kangaroo-like Pokémon, with a mushroom-like, green cap on his head with visible gills, and a round, berry-like growth on both sides of the cap. His head, neck, and tail were tan, and he had a beak-like mouth, with petal-like extrusions from his shoulders, and his feet and hands had two, red claws each. His chest and lower body was green, and large seed clusters at the end of his tail.

_"YOU TURNED ME INTO A BRELOOM?!"_ The boy asked.

"That's right, Kenneth." The Mismagius said, in human speech.

"Call me 'Kenny', if you don't mind, but enough about this: change me back this instant!" Kenny said, frantic.

"Sorry, no can do," Mismagius said, giggling. "If you want to be back to normal, then I hope you don't mind being stuck like that when you meet the love of your life."

"Excuse me?" Kenny said.

"The spell can only be broken by true love. The catch is that she needs to love you in return, not as a Pokémon, but as if you were really human. You know what they say: 'it's what's inside that counts'." Mismagius said, as Kenny looked at his reflection once again.

"And who _exactly _am I supposed to fall in love with?!" Kenny said, a little angry.

"I'll only tell you this much: you'll see her soon enough. The thing is, this spell becomes permanent after eight months." Mismagius said.

"I have _eight months?!_" Kenny hollered.

"Yes. Hahahaha!" Mismagius said, as it disappeared.

"No… _NO~!"_ Kenny hollered, as he soon grabbed his bags, and ran into the bushes in agony and shame.

_'After all,' _He thought. _'Who would fall in love with a Breloom?!'_

* * *

Six months later, the sun rose upon Kenny's hometown of Twinleaf Town. There was a young girl around his age, who was waking up at the light of the sun. Her hair and eyes were both as blue as the ocean, and then she soon got out of bed, went into her closet, threw a few clothes around, and then she came out, fully dressed, and ready for a nice day out on the town.

"Dawn, honey, breakfast is ready!" Her mother, Johanna said, from below.

"Coming, mom!" Dawn said, as she soon came downstairs and got at the breakfast table.

She soon started eating, and then Johanna said, "Dawn, I know I won't be able to see you off when you go and get your Pokémon from Professor Rowan today, but I have to judge that contest in Neighborly Town, so I need to leave today."

"No need to worry, mom. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? Since I don't have to go to Professor Rowan's lab until later, I'll go out on the town for a while, and get some new dresses for my Contests." Dawn said, with a smile.

"I think that's a good plan, Dawn," Johanna said. "After you eat breakfast."

"Thank you, Mom!" Dawn said, as she finished eating.

However, she looked out the window, and then she sighed sadly, thinking, _'I haven't heard from him since he left… He promised to call…'_

Dawn shook her head, and said, "No need to worry! He probably forgot…"

Dawn soon took her basket, and wallet, and she then stepped outside and began to go walking through town to the dress shop.

_"Twinleaf Town. It's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Twinleaf Town, full of friendly people, waking up to say…" _Dawn sang.

_"Hello!" _Izzy said.

_"Good day!" _Kara said.

_"Morning!"; "Hi there!"; "Hello!" _

_"There go Izzy and Kara on their walks like always, the conversations that go on and on. It's been like this since that morn, on the day that I was born, in this calm and peaceful town." _Dawn sang.

"Good morning, Dawn!" One of Dawn's neighbors said.

"Morning, sir!" Dawn said, smiling.

"What's on the agenda for you before going to see Rowan?" The man asked.

"Just the dress shop. I need to get some of the best outfits for these Contests. I can't go into a contest looking…" Dawn said, about to ramble, but…

"Whatever," The neighbor said, shaking his head. "Petunia! The roses, hurry up!"

Dawn shrugged, and then she just went off, running through the road to get to the shop. She passed by a café, and after giving the owner a wave, she kept going.

Two women at the café sang, _"Look, there she goes, that girl is strange, no question. It's dresses and contests all day long."_

_"Never part of any crowd." _An older woman sang, as she was gardening with her Cherubi.

_"Cause her head supports some cloud." _The woman's husband sang.

_"No denying she's a funny girl, that Dawn."_ Everyone in town sang, as Dawn kept heading off to the store.

_"Hello!" _A little girl said.

_"Hey, there!" _A boy her age sang.

_"How's your Delcatty?" _The little girl asked.

_"Hello!" _An older woman said.

_"Hey, babe!" _A man working at the mart said, a lustful look in his eyes.

_"Is your fever down?" _The woman asked, concerned.

_"Hurry, Shinx! Let's go!" _A little girl sang, as she and Shinx were running around.

_"Remember to bathe Glameow!" _An older man said to his son.

_"There must be more than life in Twinleaf Town!" _Dawn sang, as she entered the dress store.

"Ah, Dawn!" The storeowner said.

"Good morning! I'm here to try on some new dresses before I leave for Professor Rowan's." Dawn said, as she made a beeline for the dresses.

"The day's finally here, huh?" The store owner said.

"Oh, I think it came too late! I can't wait to see what you have!" Dawn said, as she tried on several dresses, and then decided on three particular ones that she loved.

"Alright, then. Since you're leaving today and not coming back for a while, I'll throw in these two accessories for free." The storekeeper said, as she handed dawn two pairs of earrings and a necklace.

"But I can't!" Dawn said.

"I insist! Take them." She said, as Dawn put them in her bag.

"Thank you! I promise that if I ever come back, I'll come straight here for shopping!" Dawn said, as she left the store with her bag.

_"Look there she goes, that Dawn is too strange for words! Why doesn't she go mow the lawn?" _Three boys from the town sang, as Dawn left.

_"With her hair never a mess." _Some girls sang.

_"And always thinking about how to dress." _A few other boys sang.

_"What a puzzle to the rest of us, she's Dawn." _The townsfolk said, as Dawn came to a meadow of flowers.

_"Ah… Isn't it amazing? I've been waiting for this day to come… You see… I'll finally get my first Pokémon, and then to become the coordinator I've always dreamed to be, I get to leave!" _Dawn sang.

_"Now it's no wonder her name is symbolic of the sunrise. She's beautiful on a daily basis, and I'm not wrong." _Dawn's neighbor, Leona said.

_"But behind her shinning eyes, fashion and Contests are always on her mind. Certainly not like any one of us." _Another kid around Dawn's age said.

_"She's far from like any of us! Yes, different from the rest of us, she's Dawn!" _The townsfolk sang as Dawn was heading back home to get her bike.

Meanwhile, a Ninjask fell to the ground, with spirals in its eyes, and then the trainer returned it to its Poké Ball before telling his opponent, "Wow, you wiped the floor with me, Conway! You're such an amazing trainer!"

"Why, thank you," The other trainer, a boy named Conway said. He had green hair, was wearing green clothing, and he had glasses on. "It was simply a heavily calculated process on my part. But still, you do me too much honor."

"Man, when it comes to planning ahead, no one tops you! Are you planning on leaving town and going on your journey soon?" Conway's opponent said.

"Yes, but I would prefer not to go alone. I was thinking that maybe bringing along a local from this town, someone without any experience." Conway said.

"Someone to pass your knowledge on to! I like it!" Conway's opponent said.

"Yes, and I think I've decided on who to bring with me. _Her_." Conway said, as he pointed towards Dawn, who had just passed by.

"Johanna's daughter?!" Conway's opponent said.

"She's the one! Not only my student, but I'll make her my girlfriend." Conway said.

"You're kidding!" Conway's opponent said, in disbelief.

"No, and why would I joke? She's the prettiest girl in town, but that's not why I want her as my traveling partner. I can already sense she has the potential to become an amazing Coordinator, especially with my guidance." Conway said.

"Well…" Conway's opponent said.

_"Right from the moment when I laid eyes on her. I thought she's a beauty, and was I wrong?" _Conway sang, as he saw Dawn walking back to her house.

_"Here in Twinleaf Town, it's she, who I want to travel with me, so I'm making plans to woo and mentor Dawn." _Conway said, as he soon gave chase to Dawn, who was about to vanish over the hill.

_"Look there he goes, isn't he geeky? It's that Conway. He's so NOT cute! Oh, what the heck is that guy thinking? When it comes to Dawn, he doesn't stand a chance!" _Three girls from town sang.

_"Hello!"_

_"Pardon me!"_

_"Good morn!" _

_"Oh, sheesh…"_

_"You call that 'Night Shade'?" _

_"What lovely Oran berries!" _

_"Some Miltank milk!"_

_"Safeguard!"_

_"One gallon."_

_"Coming through!" _

_"Let's go, Miltank!" _

_"I'm coming through!" _

_"These claws!" _

_"Those Pokémon!"_

_"Well trimmed!"_

_"Raised well!"_

_"Why, I thank you…"_

_"There MUST be more than life in Twinleaf Town!" _Dawn sang, with a smile.

_"Once I tell Dawn how I feel, she'll come around!" _Conway sang, within the crowd.

_"Look there she goes, the girl who's strange, but special! An enigma through it all!" _The crowd sang, as Conway took a shortcut to try and catch up to Dawn.

_"It's a pity and a sin! She doesn't quite fit in! But she really is a funny girl, a beauty, but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl! That Dawn!" _The townsfolk sang, behind Dawn, as she was walking back to her house.

Dawn turned around, only to see everyone minding their own business, and then Dawn sighed before thinking, _'I can't WAIT to leave town with my new Pokémon.'_

However, out of nowhere, Conway came up behind her, and said, "Hello, Dawn."

Dawn jumped in surprise, as usual, and then she turned around and said, "Oh, hi Conway."

"I heard through the Cheri Berry bush that you're starting your Pokémon journey later today, aren't you?" Conway asked, as he tinkered with his glasses.

"Um, yes, I am." Dawn said, sweat dropping.

"And are you willing to go it alone on your journey? Minus your Pokémon, I mean." Conway said.

"What are you getting at?" Dawn asked, as she got nervous.

"Well, you need someone to help you get through your journey, but I don't see anything wrong with first-hand experience all alone. But, I can see the potential you have, the only thing is, you need a mentor, other than your mother." Conway said.

"Mentor?" Dawn inquired.

"Dawn, I want you to do me the honor of…" Conway said, but then Dawn heard her mother holler from the house.

"Sorry, Conway! I gotta go! I'll see you around sometime!" Dawn shouted, as she soon bolted and ran off back to her house.

Conway was dumbfounded at what had just happened, and he was pretty surprised that he did not get the chance to confess.

Dawn then barged back into her house and said, "Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Dawn, but Glameow started clawing at the furniture again…" Johanna said.

"Seriously?" Dawn said. "But Mom, I'm going to head to Professor Rowan's…" Dawn said.

"Oh, Dawn, about that; I need you to come home and housesit for about an hour after you get your Pokémon, so I'll start on to Neighborly Town for the Contest." Johanna said.

"What?!" Dawn said.

"You heard me: housesit," Johanna said. "It's only for an hour; I got Izzy and Kara to housesit while I'm gone so you can leave on your journey, but still, I want you to take one good look at the house before you leave so you don't forget it."

"Alright, Mom." Dawn said, as she soon got her bike, and then she started off to Professor Rowan's laboratory.

Meanwhile, Johanna left the house and got in the car, ready to drive to Neighborly Town; Glameow was coming with her.

Johanna had soon found herself in the middle of the woods; the car broke down, so she had to walk the rest of the way to Neighborly Town.

"Oh, man… Did I miss a turn? I feel like I've gotten lost…" Johanna said, as she soon found herself lost.

Soon, she heard leaves rustling in the bushes, and then Glameow sensed something was off. Out of nowhere, a Pokémon jumped out, causing Johanna to scream in fright, as she was surprised and completely scared at the sudden event. Meanwhile, Glameow fled, trying to get help.

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories, if you want to. Also, if you want me, too, when I'm done with this story, I'll do a ContestShipping Story of "The Princess And The Frog" - Tiana IS my #1 Disney Princess! And what better pair than an arrogant, green-haired boy with hardworking Gym Leader's daughter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of Beauty and The Breloom! I hope you don't mind, but Conway's role as Gaston will be changed around a bit in this story, and you'll see how his character and his role will be altered, but stay tuned to see what else I have in store for you guys!**

* * *

_A Promise And A Secret_

Back with Dawn, she had just returned home from Professor Rowan's lab, and on her shoulder was a young Piplup.

"Well, Piplup, this is my house," Dawn told her new partner Pokémon. "Mom needs us to housesit before we leave for Jubilife City."

Piplup then jumped off his new Trainer's shoulder, and then he started looking around the house in curiosity.

What neither Pokémon nor Trainer knew, was that outside Dawn's house door, was Conway, with a bouquet of red and pink roses in his hand.

"Oh, man, Ms. Dawn's going to be in for a big surprise, isn't she?" Conway's opponent, a boy named Barry, said.

"That depends on what Dawn thinks, but please remember that this is strictly between Dawn and me. I won't give up, even if she turns me down! But, then again, she DOES have a say in this matter." Conway said.

"Well-said! Okay, I'll go and hide in the bushes!" Barry said, as he dashed off to the bushes to hide.

Conway merely sweat dropped, and then he rang the doorbell.

Dawn then heard the doorbell, and then Piplup came upon Dawn's head as his trainer went to the door. Looking out of the peephole, Dawn had shivers up her spine as she saw Conway through the door.

"Well, might as well be polite," Dawn said, as she opened the door. "Conway, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"Dawn, I'm so glad you haven't left yet," Conway said, as he took the liberty to putting the roses in some water for his crush. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time."

"What is it?" Dawn asked, a little curious.

"Pip…" Piplup said, a bit concerned.

"You're going to start your journey today, right?" Conway asked.

"Yes, I am." Dawn said.

"I'm planning on continuing mine, too, but I would prefer not to go alone," Conway said. "Which is the whole point."

"Meaning?" Dawn asked.

"You're just getting started, and you need a mentor to help, don't you? I also need someone to pass my knowledge on to." Conway said.

"What are you asking me?" Dawn asked.

Conway took Dawn's hands, and then he said, "Dawn, I've had my eye on you for ages! And I think that with my teaching, and your intelligence, we could make a great team! We could learn something from each other, too! I could help you with your Contests, and you could teach me about how to use combination moves in battle to help me strengthen my Pokémon and myself. We could be more than just traveling friends, but also students to one another, and lovers!"

"Are you asking me to travel with you? As your protégé?" Dawn inquired. _'And what exactly does he mean by 'lovers'?'_

"Not just my protégé," Conway said, as hearts in his eyes came out, through his glasses. "But as my _girlfriend_."

"Your _girlfriend?! _ME?!" Dawn shouted, surprised.

Piplup started to panic, too. Piplup started running around in circles in fright; the thought of Conway being Dawn's boyfriend was a little surreal.

"That's right, Dawn, so what do you say?" Conway said, putting on a charming, suave facial expression, much to Dawn's discomfort. "Will you be my girl?"

_'What should I say? If I'm too blunt, it will hurt him, but if I'm too gentle, he'll think I'm playing hard-to-get and I'll never get him off my back!' _Dawn thought, worried.

"Um, I'm very sorry, Conway, but I was planning on starting my journey alone, and then meeting up with someone later on," Dawn said. "He's a close friend."

"_Close friend?!_" Conway said, in a panic. "Sounds more like a _boyfriend_ to me!"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Dawn said, as she led Conway to the door. "But I appreciate the offer, and I'm really flattered, honestly, but… A journey is only worthwhile if you get first-hand experience, right? If I'm mentored, then I won't be able to get that experience, don't you agree?"

"As expected of you, Dawn. You're both beautiful, _and _smart! Back on topic: you make a good point, but I've always liked you, Dawn. I've liked you a _lot_." Conway admitted, blushing as he was gently pushed out the door.

"Strange," Dawn said, sweat dropping. "I never expected that sort of thing to happen to me. I've always thought that no one in town saw me as nothing more as a strange girl with a pretty face. I really love the roses, really, I do, but I just can't go on my journey with someone right off the bat! However, I won't be alone; I have Piplup with me. But your offer is most kind, Conway. I just can't accept it right now."

"I…" Conway began, but Dawn closed the door on him.

Conway then hung his head in depression; he certainly thought Dawn would accept his offer. He then walked off the steps, and Barry then came out, asking, "How'd it go, lover-boy?"

"I WILL have Dawn as my girlfriend and traveling partner! But, first I need to make the feeling mutual… Although I really shouldn't force her, either…" Conway said, in distress and anger.

Conway and Barry walked away, and then Dawn came out of her house again, with Piplup at her side.

"He's gone…?" Dawn asked, as Piplup nodded.

"Of all things… Conway asked me to be his girlfriend! _ME!_ The protégé to that geeky, creepy…" Dawn said, ruffling her hair in panic.

_"Of all people, why was it CONWAY?! Of all, people, why was it HIM?! Of all people, to confess love to me, why did it have to be someone like him?!" _Dawn sang, as she ran out to the meadow, with Piplup at her side.

_"I want to rise to the top of the Contest World! I want it more than people know! And I hope to meet _him_ along the way. I haven't heard from him since that day… When he left, and started to find his way…" _Dawn sang, as she collapsed to the ground.

She heard meowing coming from the woods, and her mother's Glameow came running out of the bushes, surprising both Dawn, and her Piplup.

"Glameow?!" Dawn said, as Glameow leaped into her arms in fright.

"Piplup!" Piplup said, in concern, and he started running around in circles in fright.

"Meow meow!" Glameow said. Glameow looked frightened, and confused about the situation. This caused Dawn to grow concerned, as well.

"Where's mom?" Dawn asked Glameow.

Glameow then leaped out of Dawn's arms and ran to the woods, and then used her tail to motion Dawn to follow her.

"Come on, Piplup! If Mom's in trouble, then we need to save her!" Dawn said, as Piplup leaped onto her shoulder, and then duo ran off after the cat-like Pokémon.

Johanna, meanwhile, was tied up somewhere, and she was screaming, in fright; the figures in front of her were looking at her in concern, especially the one in the middle. He looked at Johanna, and then he said, "Please, Johanna, just listen to me!"

"I'm going insane! If a Pokémon knows my name, and much worse, TALKS, then I've GOT to be going crazy!" Johanna screamed.

"Sigh… Someone just put her to sleep to help her calm down…" One of the Pokémon said.

The smaller Pokémon then used Sleep Powder and Johanna fell asleep, calming down.

The Pokémon just left the room. The Pokémon from the left then said, "That could have gone _much_ better."

The Pokémon from the middle of the group came out and said, "I thought if I could relay to Johanna what happened…"

"That this curse on us would be broken a lot faster? Fat chance of that! Remember: it takes true love to break this curse, and I highly doubt falling in love with someone you know without blowing our cover is going to cut it! Too bad if _you_ don't get the curse off, all of us are stuck like this forever." A male voice said, and a smaller Pokémon came up next to the taller one.

"Yeah. Too bad we're all in the same boat. Stupid Mismagius, pulling this joke on us all for her own amusement! And we're running out of time, too!" The Pokémon said.

"Calm down, boys," a female voice said. A larger Pokémon then came up next to her friends. "I think that Glameow of hers fled when we jumped Johanna. You said that you know this woman's daughter, right?"

"Right," The taller Pokémon said. "I get it! If Johanna's Glameow goes to get help, she'll likely get _her!_ And if _she_ comes…"

"Then we blackmail her into staying here until the curse is broken!" The other male voice said.

"It's brilliant!" All three of them said.

Outside, Dawn and Piplup were following Glameow, and soon, they came to a clearing, and found the mansion where Johanna was being 'held captive'.

"MOM!" Dawn shouted, as she came up to the mansion, following Glameow.

"Glameow, are you sure this is it?" Dawn said.

Glameow nodded and meowed again.

"Alright, Piplup, let's go! Mom's in there, and we need to save her!" Dawn said, as she, Piplup, and Glameow then ran inside the building.

A bird-like Pokémon, perched on the roof, then flew inside, and said, "A girl, a Glameow, and a Piplup just entered the premises."

"Just like we wanted it, too!" The smaller, male Pokémon said.

"Places everyone!" The leader of the group said.

The Pokémon scattered and all fled to different parts of the house, and then the leader ran into the shadows, ready to make their plan to break the curse a success.

Piplup was riding on Dawn's shoulder as Glameow led Dawn around the mansion, trying their best to find Johanna.

"Mom, where are you?" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn?" Johanna said, coming from another room.

"Mom!" Dawn said, as she and the other two Pokémon ran into the room where she heard Johanna.

Dawn soon saw her mother tied up and on the floor.

"Dawn, how did you find me?" Johanna said.

"Glameow led us to you." Dawn explained.

As if on cue, Glameow then used her claws to cut the ropes. Dawn helped Johanna get up, and then she said, "Let's get you out! The Neighborly Town Pokémon Contest can't be held without you!"

"Dawn, you have to listen to me! You need to leave this place and go on your journey, quickly!" Johanna said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulder.

"But, Mom, I can't just leave you here!" Dawn protested.

"No! You need to leave! NOW!" Johanna said.

However, it was too late; an Energy Ball came out of nowhere, scaring the group, and then a voice said, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

_'I can't believe I'm acting like this, but…' _

"I could ask _you_ the same thing about who you are, but what I want to know is why you're holding my mother captive! Let her go; she has to judge a Contest in Neighborly Town!" Dawn said.

_'I hate lying like this…' _The Pokémon thought, sadly.

"What can _you_ do? Nothing! She's my prisoner!" The Pokémon said. _'Man… This won't get me off on the right foot with her!' _

"There's gotta to be… Hold it…" Dawn said, as Piplup came up onto her shoulder. The Pokémon looked in her direction. "Piplup and I will take her place!"

"You'd do that for her?" The Pokémon said. _'I hope that when and if this spell is broken, she'll forgive me.'_

"Yes," Dawn said. "Both me, and Piplup, but you _have_ to let my mother and her Glameow go!"

"Piplup!?" Piplup shouted, in concern.

"It's a deal, but you must promise to stay here for good." The Pokémon said.

"No, Dawn, you just started on your journey! I won't allow this to happen!" Johanna said.

Dawn then wondered whom she was talking too, and then she asked, "Come into the light."

The figure then stepped into the light, and Dawn was surprised to see her mother's captor… Was a Breloom.

"A Breloom?" Dawn said, as she shook her head, trying to clear up the illusion. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"I'm afraid not," The Breloom said, sadly. "But back to the matter at hand: is it a deal?"

Dawn looked back at Johanna and Glameow, and then to the Breloom. She looked down on the floor, considering her options, and then she knew that she had no other choice. Looking up to the Breloom, Dawn took a deep breath, and one word fell from her lips, causing her fate to be sealed.

"…Deal." Dawn said, solemnly.

"Right." Breloom sadly said, as he went to get Johanna.

"Piplup…" Dawn's Piplup said, sadly.

"Dawn, listen to me! I've retired! I've lived my life to the fullest! You're just getting started on becoming a wonderful young woman! I can't let you take my place in this wretched mansion!" Johanna explained.

Dawn looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, and said, "Goodbye, mom…"

The Breloom then dragged Johanna out of the door, and then Dawn started crying as the door shut.

"_DAWN!_" Johanna shouted, as the door closed.

_'I HATE having to do this to Dawn, but it's the only way to break the curse.' _The Breloom said.

"Please, don't harm my baby!" Johanna said, as Breloom kept dragging her away.

"Don't worry, Johanna, DeeDee will be just fine." Breloom said.

"Wait a minute… Are you…?" Johanna was about to ask, but then a Gardevoir appeared out of nowhere.

"Take her and her Glameow back to Twinleaf Town, okay?" The Breloom said, sadly.

The Gardevoir nodded, and then she took hold of both Johanna and Glameow before using Teleport to leave.

Dawn watched the whole scene from the window with her Piplup, and started to cry.

The Breloom was outside the door, which was closed, and then he overheard Dawn's tears. He was really angry with himself about what he had done, but the situation left him with not much other choice.

"Pst! Ken!" The smaller, male Pokémon, a Budew, said, from the side.

"What?" Breloom, nicknamed 'Ken', said to the Budew.

"You might as well put her in a better bedroom than this." The Budew said.

"You're probably right," The Breloom said. "And _please_ call me 'Kenny', but not while _she's _around."

"Why not?" The Budew asked.

"Because, _Drew_," Kenny said, to the Budew, now named Drew. "If she knows its me, then who knows how this whole thing will go down. The curse might not be broken, and she'll just treat me the same as always. So, whenever she's around, just refer to me as 'Breloom', okay?"

"Good call," Drew said. "So, put her in a different room, and then we'll think of another plan to help move this along."

Drew then left and then Kenny walked into the room. Dawn looked back at the Mushroom Pokémon, and then glowered at him before shouted, with sobs, "I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye! Now I'll never see her again, nor will I ever become a Top Coordinator, just like I've wanted to! I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

_'Man… I just __HATE__ doing this to Dawn…' _Kenny thought. "Follow me; I'll bring you to a better bedroom. I highly doubt you want to stay in the tower like this."

"Thank you," Dawn said, as she picked up her Piplup and followed Breloom. "Let's go, Piplup."

Looking around at the décor of the mansion, in the darkness, it seemed very scary, but as she got a good look at the details, she saw many types of "creepy" Pokémon within the designs.

"Dude, say something," Drew said to Kenny. "You're not going to help the situation get any better if you don't break the tension."

Kenny nodded, and then as he turned his head to Dawn, he said, "Please, make yourself at home. Since you're going to be staying here, you're allowed full access to the mansion, but whatever you do, stay out of the North Wing."

"What's in the…?" Dawn was about to ask, but…

"Just, _please_, stay out of there!" Kenny said, almost begging. _'She's going to find out if she goes in there…'_

Dawn nodded, and Piplup made its noises out of concern. Dawn decided to just listen and follow the Breloom.

Kenny then led Dawn and Piplup into a fancier bedroom.

Dawn was impressed by the décor of the room, and it was very luxurious, considering the fact she was a "prisoner" to this Pokémon.

"Now, just let us know if you need anything, and the others in the mansion will serve you." The Breloom politely said.

"Thank you…" Dawn said, albeit it was sort of hard to get the words out.

Kenny then looked at Dawn, sadly, and then Drew came out from the side, and say, "Hey, try inviting her to dinner."

"Um… Dinner will be at six! I… I… _Really_ hope you'll join me." Kenny said, straining himself.

He then gently shut the door, and thought, _'I'd better leave her alone for the time being. She's probably too upset about this whole situation to even __think__ about eating right now.'_

"Dude, what was that?" Drew said, impressed. "You're really treating this girl like she's special! Just what we need to get this curse lifted."

"You're certainly eager to get back to normal, Drew." Kenny said.

"Of… Of COURSE I'm eager to get this curse off! We're running out of time, and I've got a reputation to keep!" Drew said.

"Are you sure it isn't because of a certain girl-turned-Torchic?" Kenny slyly said, smiling.

Drew blushed, and then he said, "O-Of course not! Besides, how are you going to interact with Dawn without blowing our cover?"

"Well… Despite it being six months since I last saw her, she hasn't changed a bit," Kenny said, a small smile on his face. "So it will definitely be difficult."

Dawn then slid to her rear end against the wall, and her Piplup was sitting in her lap for comfort.

"I can't believe this…" Dawn said, as she started to cry. Her Piplup was still in her lap, trying to resist the urge to hug his trainer and help her feel better. Dawn broke the urge for him, as she hugged Piplup instead, and started crying for comfort.

Meanwhile, the weather outside was getting rather poor.

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like we've got trouble! Kenny's been turned into a Breloom, and now he has to end up lying to Dawn to break the curse? I know it's not a good situation, but under the circumstances, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of "Beauty And The Breloom", with PenguinShipping! I hope you're liking it so far, and if you are, please review, too! **

**Also, please let me know if I should do a ContestShipping story for "The Princess And The Frog", my FAVORITE Disney Princess movie! Honestly, I think Drew sort of fits the bill for Naveen pretty well. We've all seen how popular with the girls he is, and how he and May are always going at it. **

* * *

_Benevolence and Blues_

Meanwhile, at the local Pokémon Center, some music turned up, and then the scene changed to Conway drowning his sorrows in Pecha Berry juice, and was really depressed about being rejected.

"I can't believe she rejected me…" Conway said. "I should have expected that, but… Why does it hurt so much?"

"You really liked her a lot, didn't you?" Barry said, as he brought more juice.

"I still do, too…" Conway said, as he chugged down more juice.

"Do you still want more?" Barry asked, as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, I've got a full stomach; besides, drowning my grief in beverages isn't going to help me win Dawn over…" Conway said.

"That's also true, but you can't just quit. She might be playing hard-to-get!" Barry reasoned, crossing his arms.

"Also a possibility…" Conway said, sadly. "But still, to be rejected for a reason other than being the 'town nerd'…"

"Dude, you need to relax and pull yourself together! You can't quit after one rejection!" Barry said, trying to cheer up his friend.

_"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Conway, looking so down in the dumps. I'm sure any guy would want to BE you, Conway, unless you were taking your lumps." _Barry said, but no one in the building agreed.

Conway clearly saw the distaste everyone was feeling, and then just looked down to the floor.

_"There's no one in town as talented as you! You're a trainer of a caliber that's high! You know that I'm awed and inspired by you, and I really don't think you see why!" _Barry sang, as he got Conway up out of his seat, and helped him feel better.

_"No one's… Quick-witted as Conway, no one's slick-footed as Conway; no one's glasses make one look GOOD like Conway! There's no one in town half as brainy! A genius, need I go on?" _Barry sang.

He then gave noogies to some other boys in the restaurant, and sang, _"Ask any Paul, Max, or Gary, and they'll tell us whose team they'd prefer to be on!" _

_"No one's… A GEEK like Conway, an equation FREAK like Conway." _The chorus said.

_"Don't listen, no one's hair is as GREEN as Conway!" _Barry sang, countering the chorus's insults.

_"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm not __that__ amazing…" _Conway modestly sang.

_"Sheesh, what a geek, is Conway." _The others in the Pokémon Center sang, rather bored.

_"Give five "hurrahs"! Give twelve "Hip-Hips"! Conway's the best, and everyone else is all drips!" _Barry sang, in Conway's defense.

Conway merely groaned and put his head on the table; to say that this little song number of Barry's was helping would have been exaggerating.

_"No one battles like Conway, makes opponents rattle like Conway, in a math match no one calculates like Conway!" _Barry sang, much to Conway's annoyance.

_"For there's no one as geeky and brainy." _Three girls bored with the song sang, monotone.

_"As you can see, he has experience to spare! Sure he may a bit scraggly, but not scrawny!" _Barry sang.

_"Hey, hey! Barry, please stop it, this just isn't fair!" _Conway protested, as he ruffled his hair in annoyance with his friend's feeble efforts to make sure he felt better about the situation.

_"No one's smart as Conway, no one's got a heart like Conway, in a match no one strategizes like Conway!" _Barry sang.

_"You're overdoing it, that's __too much__ praising!" _Conway sang, before banging a fist on the table in frustration, trying to get Barry to put a cork in it.

_"That's our Conway!" _Barry sang, as he put his arm around his buddy's shoulder to cheer him up; no luck.

_"How many times do I have to say, that you're overdoing it with the kind words? Everyone in town thinks I'm a geek, they say I'm a nerd amongst nerds!" _Conway complained, feeling even worse about the situation.

_"No one refuses to hate like Conway, needs a date like Conway." _The Chorus sang, much to Conway and Barry's annoyance.

_"Hey! No one can trample your Pokémon like Conway!" _Barry sang, in Conway's defense.

_"You're getting ahead of yourself, stop with the compliments already!" _Conway sang, covering his ears.

_"My what a guy! Conway!" _Barry sang.

All of a sudden, Johanna burst in in fright, as if she had seen a ghost, and then she soon started panting very heavily.

"Johanna? What's going on?" Gary said, as he noticed how concerned Johanna looked.

Johanna then ran up to Conway, recognizing him as the boy who had feelings for Dawn, and then she got on her knees before begging, "Please, you have to help me!"

"What's the problem?" Conway asked, worried, as he put his hands on Johanna's shoulders, as he tried to help her calm down.

"It's Dawn! She's in trouble!" Johanna explained, as she stood up.

"Dawn?!" Conway exclaimed, now _very_ worried.

"Yes! Dawn's in trouble! She's trapped in a mansion outside of town! She's being held captive!" Johanna said.

"What kind of people would do that?!" Conway shouted, getting angry.

"No, not _people_, Conway. _Pokémon_ have her captive! _TALKING_Pokémon!" Johanna said, in distress.

Everyone in the Pokémon Center, minus Conway and Barry, began laughing at Johanna's report.

"Fine! Don't help me!" Johanna shouted aloud, tears in her eyes, and then she ran out of the building in tears, afraid she would never see her daughter again.

Conway grew concerned, but then an anime light bulb appeared above his head.

_"Barry, I've been thinking!" _Conway sang.

_"What's on your mind this time?" _Barry asked, in song.

_"That sweet woman is Dawn's mother, and I know that when she says something it's true! So I've got an idea to win Dawn over using this plight of hers. If Dawn's a damsel in distress, then I'll be her Prince Charming! Once I rescue her from those Pokémon, she'll fall for me, no doubt!" _Conway sang.

_"Well-said!"_ Barry sang.

_"No one… Plans like Conway, has brains like Conway!" _Barry sang.

_"No one gives our necks bigger pains like Conway!" _Gary sang, annoyed.

_"So, his journey we'll soon be celebrating! My, what a guy is Conway!"_ Barry sang, happy.

"Won't anyone help me save Dawn?" Johanna cried in distress, while she was out in the snow, alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn was still sulking in the mansion, only thing is, she was not alone. Piplup was with her, and the young Penguin Pokémon was looking at his trainer in concern, as he really felt bad for her. They were planning on starting to learn and grow together, but now they were stuck in the mansion, with no way out, other than to break a promise, and Dawn knew that in her heart, that was not an option.

"Please pardon he interruption, Miss." A female voice said, outside.

The door then opened, and then in came some Pokémon with a tea rack. There was a Torchic, a Pichu, and an Axew pushing the cart. There was a Budew on top of the cart, with a Togepi next to him, and they were preparing the tea for Dawn.

"Ack!" Dawn shouted, as she backed up in fright, with Piplup still in her arms. Piplup was preparing to use Peck and was about to defend both him and his trainer, when…

"We're just here to see if you would like some tea? Or cocoa, maybe?" The Togepi said, as she took the teacup and hopped off the cart before trotting over to Dawn, being careful not to spill.

"You're… A…" Dawn stammered, surprised.

"Yes, I know, talking Pokémon, quite a shocker…" The Budew said, sardonically.

"Um, yes…" Dawn admitted.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it," The Torchic said, as she was using her Ember to heat more water for more tea. "But for the time being, how have you settled in so far?"

"It could be better," Dawn said. "I was about to go on my journey when this craziness happened."

"It must have been so hard to give up on your dreams like that." The Axew said.

The Pokémon had decided not to talk about the fact that they deliberately planned this so as to get her help in breaking the curse; they had a pretty good feeling that Dawn would just get angry.

"It was," Dawn said. "And I had just gotten my Piplup, too. I'm not sure how I'm going to get along in this place."

"Don't worry," The Torchic said. "We'll all be your friends!"

"Yes!" "That's a promise!" "Definitely!" "Whatever…"

All of Dawn's new Pokémon friends were cheering, and Dawn felt a little more welcome in the mansion, and she smiled a little bit.

"Is that a smile I see?" The Axew said, as she pointed out the face Dawn had made.

Dawn smiled wider, and she laughed a little bit before saying, "Maybe a little…"

"Oh, dear, we can't dawdle here!" The Torchic said. "We need to go down and get dinner ready!"

The Budew then leaped off the cart, and then said, "Come on, you silly firebird! Dinner won't wait forever!"

"Okay, fine! Don't tease me, Drew!" The Torchic said, as she followed Budew out the door.

"Is it just me, or do the Budew and the Torchic have something between them?" Dawn lightly teased.

"Oh, you mean May and Drew? Those two have been going at it forever," The Togepi said. "But we're just happy to have some company after so long."

The Axew then went to the closet, and opened it, before saying, "Now, let's just hope Breloom likes what we'll pick out for your dinner tonight!"

"Wait… Axew? Er…" Dawn said, not knowing what the Axew's name was.

"I'm Iris," The Axew said, as she took out a beautiful, pink dress for Dawn to wear. "But regardless, won't Dawn look STUNNING in this one?"

"She'll look adorable in it!" The Togepi said. "Don't you think so, too, Ash?"

"I'm not a fashionable person, Misty, so I wouldn't know; this is just my instinct, but don't you think that Ke- Er, Breloom's opinion counts here?" The Pichu said.

"For once, that little kid said something mature," Iris said, as she put the dress on Dawn's bed. "This will be the perfect dress for your dinner with Breloom!"

"I'm not in the mood…" Dawn said.

"That's okay; as long as the two of you are having a nice chat or something, you'll be fine." Togepi said.

"I'm not going to go down. I'm not hungry, and I'm still upset at Breloom for holding my mother captive." Dawn explained.

The other three Pokémon then looked at each other before muttering, "Uh-oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenny was downstairs, walking back and forth around the table in the dinning room, and then he asked, "What's taking her so long? Well, knowing her, she's probably trying to get all dressed up for tonight. On the other hand, she probably doesn't want to come down; not after all of this has happened."

"At least you're being realistic and reasonable, but try to be patient, Kenny," May said. "Dawn's lost her mother and her freedom all in a matter of hours! You can't blame her for being upset."

"And I'm not," Kenny said. "I just… I just wish I knew how to talk to a girl on a romantic level."

Drew and May then did an anime fall and then both Pokémon said, "Seriously?!"

"Then what was that earlier with the dinner invitation?!" Drew demanded.

"All I was doing was taking a hint from you, Drew, back when we were all still humans." Kenny merely said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?!" Drew inquired.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Kenny said, sighing.

"Oh, please, Drew's _always _been the suave type. Typical of him, huh?" May laughed, happily.

"Hey!" Drew argued back.

"You know I'm right!" May shot back.

"At least I'm not a klutz!" Drew said, smiling.

"Would the two of you cut it out and give me a little advice, please?!" Kenny asked, upset. "The sooner Dawn and I fall in love, the sooner we can get this blasted curse off of us!"

"Try being suave, and charming, just like me. Keep a nice, debonair smile on, and be polite! You'll sink her heart like that!" Drew said, hopping up and down.

"Please! Kenny isn't _you_, Drew," May said. "Be honest with her! Tell her how beautiful she looks in the outfit Iris picks out for her, and just try to be casual! You know, be yourself."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Drew said. "If he just decides to 'be himself' around Dawn, won't that blow our cover?"

"I see your point..." May said. "But he shouldn't go all 'ladykiller' on her, like _some of us_ do."

"Hey!" Drew retorted, upset.

Kenny plugged his ears with his claws, before shouting, "Would the two of you just _CHILL OUT?!_"

The door to the dinning room opened, and then Misty and Ash came into the room. Kenny noticed Dawn was not with them, and then he asked, "Where's Dawn?"

"Um… How to explain it…" Ash sheepishly said.

"Under the circumstances…" Misty said, mirroring Ash's behavior.

"Well?" Kenny asked, almost demanding an explanation.

"She's not coming." Ash and Misty said together, upset.

Kenny sighed sadly; he had a feeling this would happen. He looked up to his friends, and then said, "I should have expected this. I'll go check on her."

The other Pokémon sensed mild anger, and then all four of them started shouting, "Kenny, don't be rash! Please, stay calm!"

Kenny then used his Breloom body's agility to make it up to the floor where Dawn's room was, and then he gently knocked on the door, before asking, "Are you okay?"

Dawn heard Kenny's voice, and then she said, "What's it to you?"

"I'm concerned about you, that's all. You're not hungry?" Kenny asked; he knew that Dawn would NOT be hungry under the circumstances, but he had to play dumb in order to move things along with her.

"No, I'm not," Dawn said. "And eating with a talking Pokémon is just too weird to think about; especially if that Pokémon happens to be my captor!"

Her Piplup was chirping in anger and agreement with his partner, and was about to use a Bubblebeam when Dawn put her hand over his beak.

Kenny recoiled in hurt, but he knew she was right, so he decided not to argue.

May and the others were watching Kenny in despair, and then Drew said, "Try and make an effort to be a little kinder!"

"Please come down and eat with me… It's not healthy to skip meals. So, please?" Kenny said, pleadingly.

"No…" Dawn said, on the verge of crying. Kenny heard her choked-up voice, and then he looked down, sad.

Kenny, really upset, let his emotions get the better of him, and then he said, "Fine, starve then!"

Kenny then turned to his Pokémon friends, and then said, "Keep an eye on her, okay? If she comes out, let me know. But until she agrees to eat with me, don't feed her."

The others nodded, while Kenny then ran off in another direction.

"Kenny handled it well until the end," Iris said, as she came out of the room. "But it could have gone _much_ better."

"Drew, keep an eye on her; May and I will go down and clean up." Iris said.

"Hey, why do I have to stand guard?!" Drew complained.

"I've been in that room too long; I need to stretch my legs." Iris said, as she and May went downstairs, leaving Drew to stand guard of the door.

Meanwhile, Kenny opened up the twin doors to another room, and then he said, "This is _JUST GREAT!_ I try to ask nicely, but she keeps saying 'no'! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised… But what does she expect me to do? Plead? Well, I guess it's too late to say that."

He then took up a mirror, and then he said, "Show me Dawn."

The mirror then sparked a little bit before revealing Dawn, with her Piplup, along with Ash and Misty inside, trying to comfort her.

"Breloom isn't such a bad Pokémon! You heard how kind he was to you, didn't you?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but the nerve he has, trying to treat me like a princess after holding my mom captive! For a Pokémon, he's heartless!" Dawn said.

Kenny then held back some tears as he put the mirror down, sat down, and then said, "It's no use; she'll never see me as more than a Breloom…"

A Gracedia flower then lost a petal, while Kenny said, "What's the point?"

* * *

**Well, that's that with this chapter! And yes, there are hints of ContestShipping in here. For those of you who like this story so far, if you want me to do "Princess And The Politoed", let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully Kenny will get his lover-boy on soon in this story, or we're going to be in for it for a long time, aren't we. Anyway, Dawn's stomach starts getting the better of her, and so the other Pokémon put on a nice little show with a meal for her! However, as she tries taking a little look around the mansion, she ends up stumbling into forbidden territory by accident...**

* * *

_A Meal With A Musical!_

Back with Dawn and her Piplup, Dawn soon got bored with being stuck in the bedroom. She looked around, and the décor was beautiful, but at the same time, there was something off-putting about the situation.

Her stomach growled, and then her Piplup started laughing at his trainer. However, his amusement was to be interrupted by his own stomach growling. Dawn giggled a little bit, and said, "I guess we're _both_ hungry."

She took Piplup up into her arms, and then she quietly left the bedroom. Drew had fallen asleep on the job, and the door opening knocked him away, waking him up.

Drew noticed what Dawn and Piplup were up to, and he said, "Oh, crap! She's out of her room!"

Down in the kitchen, everyone was cleaning up, and a Pansage was on the stovetop, which was off, and was very upset about not being able to show off his cooking ability, especially after all the trouble he went to. A Geodude was near the bottom of the stove, the oven, more specifically, and was turning off the oven temperature.

"Brock and I create a fresh, and delicious meal for our lovely couple, and look what happens: it's all going to be stored as leftovers! It won't be as delicious the second time around!" The Pansage complained.

"Stop complaining, Cilan! You're not the only one who's had a long night!" Iris complained, as she was helping put the dishes away.

"I have to agree with Iris," The Geodude said. "We've all had a rough day."

"See? Even Brock agrees!" May said, vouching for her friends.

"Of all things to happen, she had to delay our plans for the curse to be broken," Misty said. "Kenny tried every trick in the book to be nice to Dawn!"

"That doesn't matter, right now, Misty! If they don't warm up to each other, they won't fall in love, and the spell won't be broken…" Iris began, but Drew soon ran into the kitchen, following Dawn and Piplup, who had walked in.

"Oh, wonderful to see you, Dawn!" Drew said, as he ran in front of Dawn. "My name is Drew."

May then ran over to Dawn, in front of Drew, and then she said, "My name is May! Sorry about the lack of introductions earlier!"

The two Pokémon started fighting a little bit, and then Iris said, "Can we do anything to help you feel a little more safe here?"

"Piplup and I _are_ pretty hungry." Dawn said, after their stomachs started to growl again.

"Best news I've heard all night!" Iris said, enthusiastically. "Hear that, gang? Dawn and Piplup are hungry!"

Cilan and Brock immediately got back to work, turning the stove on; the best news they had wanted to hear the whole night.

"Prepare the drinks, ladies! Boys, get the Poffins going!" Iris said to Misty and May, as they got a teapot going, and to Cilan and Brock, who had started getting some Poffin batter going.

"Now, let's get to it!" Ash said, as he cheered.

"Hold on! Remember what Ke – Breloom said!" Drew protested.

"Oh, put an Oran Berry in it, Drew," May said. "Iris isn't about to let our new friends starve to death!"

"Alright, but we'll keep it simple. Water, and Poffins, and that will be it for both of them!" Drew said, indignant.

"Hold on, Drew!" Misty said. "Dawn's no prisoner! She's an honored guest! If we want our Breloom friend to be able to fall in love, we need to make sure she's comfortable here!"

"Alright, fine, but as I said: keep it simple!" Drew said.

"Sure, sure, whatever, Drew," May said. "But what's a nice, fine meal courtesy of Cilan and Brock, without a little _music_?"

"Music?" Drew said, as he was left outside while the other Pokémon led Dawn and Piplup into the dining room.

Dawn sat down at the head of the table, and put Piplup on top of the table in front of her.

"Welcome, our new friend! It's with the deepest pride, and the best pleasure, that we welcome you tonight! So, chill out, pull up a chair, put your Pokémon on the table, as our dining room presents… Supper!" Iris said, as she hopped onto the table.

_"Be… Our… Guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test!" _Iris sang, as many other Pokémon came marching with several serving dishes filled with food.

_"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, oh please, and WE'LL provide the rest!" _Iris sang, as Dawn tied a napkin around her Piplup's neck while she put a napkin on her lap.

_"Soup du jour, hot hors d'ouerves, why, we only live to serve!" _Iris sang, as a Cleffa, holding two soup dishes, and an Igglybuff, holding a kettle, then came up to Dawn, and then the Cleffa put the dishes down, while the Igglybuff poured some soup into each one; one for Piplup, the other for Dawn. When the two Pokémon left, a Panpour and a Pansage came up with a dish of hors d'ouerves for Dawn to try, and they bowed, as if they were true waiters.

_"Try all of them; they're all yummies! Don't believe me? Ask my buddies!" _Iris sang, as many other small, cute Pokémon came up and decided to dance, to entertain Dawn.

As they were all dancing, Iris sang, _"We can sing, and dance, as you know. After all, Dawn, this is Sinnoh! And a dinner here is never second-best!" _

_"Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance, and then you'll be our guest. Oui, our guest! Be our guest!" _May sang, as she used her beak to bring Dawn and Piplup a menu, which they opened up and looked through, intrigued by all of the food types.

_"Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé!"_ Iris sang, as several dishes came, and Dawn and Piplup ate them; one dish came out, and when the lid was lifted, Drew was inside, much to Dawn's shock. May then used her Ember to ignite it, burning Drew, and then May started rolling on her back, laughing.

_"We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!" _Cilan sang, with Chili, the Pansear, and Cress, the Panpour, beside him.

_"You're not alone, yet you're scared, but our banquet's all prepared! We're not gloomy or complaining, but our Nidoran are entertaining!"_ Chili and Cress sang, as a large fountain came out, and many tiny Water-type Pokémon started to do some water ballet as they all jumped into the water, while some more Pokémon were dancing in circles as a bowl of Poffins were passed to Piplup, courtesy of some Nidoran.

_"We tell jokes, I'll do tricks, with our friends, some Litwick!" _The three monkeys were then juggling some Litwick while Dawn and Piplup were laughing as Cilan told a joke that caused them to laugh harder.

Some Phanpy then came up out of nowhere, all with water glasses on their noses, and then they sang, _"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet…!" _

Everyone then sang, _"Come on and lift your glass! You've won your own free pass to be our guest!" _

_"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!" _Misty sang, as she passed a gourmet hamburger to Dawn, while May gave Piplup some Pokéblock.

_"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" _Everyone in the room sang, while Drew tried to quiet everyone down.

_"Live is so straining, for trainers who aren't training. We're not whole without dreams to work towards. Ah, those good days when we were happy," _Iris sang, as she hugged Drew. _"Suddenly, those good old days are gone."_

_"Six months, we've been busting, running around and doing dusting. Needing to utilize, and exercise our skills! Most days we're just maintaining the mansion," _Ash sang, sadly. However, he then started jumping a bit, and then he smacked Drew somewhere else. _"All our futures were hazy; you walk in, and oopsy-daisy!" _

Drew landed in a tub of water.

While teacups and napkins were running around, getting themselves set, Misty was singing, _"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, while I'll be blessed! Tea's been poured, and thank the lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed!" _

As hot cocoa cups were running around, another bowl of Poffins ran by Misty, who sang, _"With those Poffins, they'll want water; nice and healthy, as it oughta! While the cups do their softshoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!" _

As Misty was watching over a kettle as it boiled some hot cocoa, she noticed that one of the cups was a little spotty, and she sang, _"You'll get warm, piping hot; goodness' sake, is that a spot?! Clean that, we want our company impressed!" _

A Minccino then came up and used its tail to clean the cup as the cocoa was poured into it, and then Misty picked it up and brought it to Dawn, as she sang, _"We've got a lot to do; is it one cup or two? For you, our guests!"_

Some Bellossom and Cherrim then started dancing on the table, spreading their flower petals, and they were all singing, _"They're our guests!" _

_"They're our guests!" _Misty sang once more.

A Bellossom did a dance in front of Dawn and Piplup before everyone sang, _"Be our guest!" _

Many Pokémonstarted marching in patterns as they sang to Dawn and Piplup, _"Be our guest, be our guest! Our command is your request! It's been months since we've had anyone else here, and we're obsessed!"_

Everyone kept dancing, and then many dishes were passed out to Dawn, who ate, while Piplup was chowing down like a Munchlax as the Poffins and Pokéblock were pouring in.

_"With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, yes indeed, we aim to please! While our Lampent are still glowing, let us help you! We'll keep going!" _Everyone sang, as Cilan, Chili, Cress, and Brock started dancing on top of cake plates. _"Course by course! One by one! Till you shout 'enough! I'm done!'" _

A Jigglypuff then came up out of nowhere and had a microphone in hand before it was about to sing, before some of the other Pokémon with the move 'Sing' came up ad decided to sing along before everyone sang, _"And then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight, you'll prop your feet up, but for now, let's eat up!" _

Everyone in the musical number started redoing all of the tricks and acts they put on as they sang, _"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest~!" _

Then there were makeshift fireworks as Dawn watched the whole thing in awe.

Dawn and Piplup soon stood up, and they started applauding at the scene while everyone started to clean up from the show.

"Wonderful work, guys," Drew sarcastically said. "We could have disturbed Breloom!"

"Come on, Drew," May said, after spewing an Ember at his rear end as a prank. "If Dawn's more comfortable here, then playing Luvdisc should be easy!"

As Dawn started looking around, while the two small Pokémon were still bickering, she got a sly idea, and then whispered to Piplup, "Let's go look around the place!"

Piplup nodded and then Dawn and her Pokémon soon slipped out of the dinning room, leaving the Budew and the Torchic behind to argue.

Dawn's Piplup then leaped to the floor, and decided to lead the way in the dark corridors. Dawn slowly followed her Penguin Pokémon in the darkness, but she was not so much scared, as she was nervous.

"Piplup, let's be careful," Dawn warned. "I'm sure there are parts of the mansion that are off-limits. The North Wing, for example. Then again, there wouldn't be something worthwhile in that area if it _wasn't_ off-limits."

Piplup chirped in agreement.

After what seemed like forever to the twosome, Dawn and Piplup came to twin doors at the end of a very, _very_ dark hallway.

"I don't recognize this part of the mansion, Piplup," Dawn said. "Maybe we should go and get back to the bedroom before…"

However, out of nowhere, a Bullet Seed was launched at them, and then Dawn and Piplup dodged, albeit barely.

"A Bullet Seed?! Where did _that_ come from?!" Dawn shouted, as Piplup then jumped back into her arms in fright.

"Didn't I ask you not to come in this part of the mansion?" A familiar voice demanded, and then Dawn turned around to see Kenny, who had an angry expression on his face.

"We… Were just leaving the corridor. I had a hunch this was an off-limits area, and…" Dawn said, but she then dodged a Mega Punch from Kenny, who had attacked in anger.

"I warned you about this, didn't I?!" Kenny demanded of Dawn once again.

"We didn't even go inside the room!" Dawn said, clutching her Piplup tightly.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kenny said, as he opened the doors and went inside the room, to inspect it.

"Let's get out of here!" Dawn said, as she held onto Piplup while she ran off in the other direction.

Downstairs, Iris and the others had met up down at the main stairwell, and then May asked, "Any sign of them?"

"No! Darn it, May! If we just could have stopped our bickering long enough to keep Dawn from going into a certain somewhere, we wouldn't have this problem!" Drew said.

"For once, I agree." May said.

Dawn soon ran down the stairs, nearly knocking her new Pokémon friends over, and then after straightening themselves up, everyone gasped when they saw Dawn open the door.

"Hang on! Where are you going?!" Iris asked, worried.

"Promise, my foot! Piplup and I can't stay here with that Breloom anymore!" Dawn shouted, as she flung open the door, and ran out, leaving her friends behind.

"No, wait, don't go!" Drew shouted, trying to placate Dawn, but it was too late; the door had closed.

Kenny came down the stairs, and then he asked, "Where's Dawn?"

Drew gulped hard, and he knew that they were in for a long explanation.

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like Kenny blew it. Big time. On the other hand, I'm sure Dawn had an excellent meal with that musical ****performance, didn't she? Hahahahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Picking up where we left off, Dawn has just fled the mansion and she's planning on going back to her mother, all in one piece. However, sometimes plans change, and let's just hope she either makes it back home safely, or goes back to the mansion safely.**

* * *

_Dress-Up Days_

Dawn then started running through the snow-coated woods, like her life depended on it, with Piplup in her arms, enduring the cold. Both Trainer and Pokémon were doing their best to get back to Twinleaf Town, but the weather was holding them back.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll come back for you! I promise!" Dawn said, as she kept trudging through the snow.

However, this was about to be interrupted when she heard growling noises and soon saw many pairs of red eyes staring at her in the shadows. As soon as Dawn realized what they were, she screamed in fright.

She then started to run out of fear, with Piplup mirroring her panicked face. The Mightyena gave chase, and they were started to catch up, and fast. One managed to corner Dawn, and tackle her to the ground, causing her to panic.

Piplup got out of his trainer's arms and then he started using Bubblebeam on the Mightyena, trying to fight them off.

"Piplup, Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup then used its Peck on one of the Mightyena, only for another one to attack it in its place.

"Piplup, try a spinning Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded, trying to get her Piplup to attack.

Piplup spewed a large number of bubbles from its beak, and knocked a few Mightyena off their feet.

However, more Mightyena came along, and they were growling with hunger.

_"HELP!"_ Dawn shouted.

Just as another Mightyena was about to tackle and bite Dawn, a Sky Uppercut attack was hit from out of nowhere, causing Dawn to look up to see Kenny, out in the snow, ready to help Dawn.

"You Mightyena are _really_ playing with fire!" Kenny said, as he soon used an Energy Ball attack on the Mightyena and then started using Grass-Type and Fighting-Type moves, such as MegaPunch and Bullet Seed.

However, Kenny's heroism was not without its repercussions. One Mightyena landed a Dark Pulse on Kenny, knocking him into the snow, but Kenny recovered and launched a SolarBeam at the same Mightyena. Kenny then landed a Sky Uppercut on another one of the group, and then after his arm was bitten by another Mightyena's Crunch, Kenny recovered and landed a MegaPunch.

Dawn was amazed to see that a Pokémon who had been so harsh to her before was now coming to her rescue. Piplup was impressed, too.

Kenny then used Bullet Seed once again on all of the Mightyena, and out of exhaustion, as well as fear, they all ran off from the scene. Kenny turned to Dawn, and then he said, "Thank goodness… You're alright…"

Kenny then collapsed into the snow, tired out from all of his wounds, amongst other things. Dawn stood up from the snow, but as she was about to turn around to go back to Twinleaf Town, she looked back at the unconscious Breloom, and she then said to her Piplup, "We can't just leave him."

Piplup made noises in agreement, and then both Dawn and her Pokémon then ran to Kenny and they hoisted him over Dawn's shoulder. Despite the cold, and the howling winds, Dawn and Piplup made it back to the mansion unscathed. She just did not have the heart to leave Kenny behind. Then again, abandoning a Pokémon was just plain bad to start with.

Back inside, Dawn had prepared a bed of sorts and put Kenny on it. She put it close to the fireplace so the Pokémon would warm up and not become hypothermic.

"Piplup, I need you to use Bubblebeam and fill this basin with water." Dawn said, as she held up a bowl for Piplup.

Piplup shot bubbles out of his beak, and into the bowl, and then Dawn asked the Torchic, "May, would you heat up the water a bit with your Ember?"

"Sure thing." May said, as she used small Embers to head the bottom of the basin, thus warming the water and allowing a nice, warm bath to use to wipe Kenny's wounds.

"Kenny's going to be okay," Dawn said, as she was treating the Breloom's injuries. "He just needs some rest."

"That's good," Iris said. "I was worried for a moment. When we told him what happened, he just gave chase after you to bring you back here."

Hearing the voices, Kenny slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying on a makeshift bed by the fireplace, and nearby, all of his Pokémon buddies were there. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Cilan, and even Iris were there, all watching as Dawn, and Piplup were tending to Kenny's wounds.

"Dawn… Guys… You're here…" Kenny said, weakly.

"Of course we are! As if I would abandon a Pokémon in need!" Dawn said, smiling. "But enough about that; don't push yourself, or your wounds will worsen."

"Thanks…" Kenny said.

"This is the least I could do to help, especially after you put yourself in harms way for my sake," Dawn said, with a smile of relief. "So, thank you, for saving both Piplup and me from those Mightyena."

"It's… No problem…" Kenny said, before falling back asleep.

* * *

Back at Dawn's house, Barry and Conway were having a cup of tea with Johanna, and after Conway took a sip, and put it back down on the saucer, Conway looked at Johanna with a worried look on his face.

"Johanna, would you mind explaining what happened? If Dawn truly is in trouble, then I want to know the entire situation before diving in." Conway said.

"Casanova here has the hots for your daughter, Johanna." Barry teased.

This earned Barry an elbow in the stomach.

"Yes, well… I was on my way to Neighborly Town to judge the Pokémon Contest there. Unfortunately, I got lost with the car. The GPS system shut down on me and then I had to take the rest of the trip on foot. Unfortunately, that's when the talking Breloom and several other small Pokémon came out of nowhere and jumped me. One of them knocked me out somehow, and the next thing I knew, I woke up, tied up in the mansion, and the Pokémon were trying to talk to me. Somehow, they knew my name, but I felt like I was going insane, so I wasn't listening to what they were trying to tell me. Glameow ran off in all of the confusion, though…" Johanna said.

"Glameow must have come back to tell Dawn what happened." Barry said.

"Exactly, but when Dawn came to my rescue, she made a deal with the Breloom that she would stay in the mansion forever in return for my freedom." Johanna said.

"_What?!_" Conway shouted, standing up. "That can't be!"

"It was, Conway," Johanna said. "But… I feel as if there's more to this than what meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Barry inquired.

"When Breloom was dragging me outside the mansion, I distinctly heard the Breloom say, _'Don't worry, Johanna, DeeDee will be just fine'_." Johanna explained.

"Wait? 'DeeDee'? What's that about?" Conway inquired.

"It was a nickname that her childhood friends Kenny and Lenora pinned her with after a mishap in nursery school with the class Pokémon, a Plusle and Minum," Johanna explained. "The only ones who know that name, other than me and the two of you, as of now, are Leona, and Kenny. But Kenny went off on his journey about six months ago, so, as crazy as this sounds…"

"Yes?" Conway asked.

"As crazy as this sounds, what if that Breloom was actually Kenny himself?" Johanna said, as she slumped back into her seat, and put her hand on her head, as if she had a headache.

"If that's the case, then he must need Dawn to undo whatever had happened to him," Conway said. "But it still seems outlandish. On the other hand, we can't just go picking a fight without any evidence."

"By the way, who _is _this Kenny, anyway?" Barry asked, suspicious. He suspected a love rival for Conway.

Conway picked up on this, too, but he preferred to focus on Dawn's safety.

"Kenny was the first friend Dawn made at nursery school when she was a little girl," Johanna explained. "They were as close as could be. I could sense that their bond could be more than just friendship, but since they were still little, I assumed it wouldn't be like that until many years to come."

"I see…" Conway said. _'I knew it… I have a rival!' _

"But when Kenny left on his journey, he made a promise with Dawn. These were his exact words: _'Dawn, as soon as you start your journey, contact me, and I'll meet up with you so we can travel together… As something beyond friends.' _However, we haven't heard a thing from him in the past six months…" Johanna said.

"No worries, Johanna," Conway said, with a smile. "I, Conway, will find a way to bring Dawn back."

"Well-said, Conway!" Barry said, as he stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, many people from the town had gathered together to talk about the claim Johanna had made about Dawn's situation. They were all laughing, and they even called in a mental health expert to tell them the tale.

"Well, I _have_ heard reports of a talking Meowth here and there, so it may not be so outlandish to think that Johanna isn't insane." The doctor said.

"We all know she's nuts! I'm just glad she let her daughter go before it was too late…" Izzy said.

"Now, hold on! Are you asking me to lock her up, regardless?" The Doctor said.

**_"YES! DO IT!"_** The crowd shouted.

"Ready, boys?" Johanna said, as she, Barry, and Conway packed up some bags to go and rescue Dawn.

"Yes!" The boys said, ready to help.

The trio then left the house, and only seconds later, did the crowd show up to try and take Johanna in. However, they were baffled to see that the house was empty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn was playing with her Piplup and some of her other Pokémon friends, which included May.

However, as Grass and Dragon Pokémon were susceptible to the cold, Drew and Iris stayed upstairs with Kenny, who was watching Dawn from the balcony and looking at her with love in his eyes.

"I don't know what this feeling is… But I really like it," Kenny said, as he looked at Dawn, amorously. "After what happened, I want to do something for her… Any suggestions?"

Drew smiled arrogantly, and then he said, "Hey, you know the drill; roses are the way to go."

"You're only saying that because before this stupid curse was placed, you'd always tease May by handing her red roses every time you made a snide remark!" Iris protested. "Besides, this isn't about you, anyway, Drew; it's about Dawn and Kenny!"

"She's right," Kenny said. "But if that's the case, if I can't do flowers, what _can _I do?"

"You know Dawn better than anyone, Kenny! Only you can try and win her over!" Iris said.

"You're right… Aha! I've got it!" Kenny said, smiling.

* * *

"Come on, Dawn! Hurry!" Kenny said, as he was running through a different corridor, leading Dawn and her Piplup to wherever he was going.

"Breloom! What has you so worked up that you want me to follow you?" Dawn asked, as she was running after Kenny, with Piplup in her arms.

Kenny soon stopped at a pair of large, twin doors, and he soon told Dawn, "I've got a surprise for you two! But close your eyes!"

Dawn merely shrugged, and then both she and her Piplup closed their eyes. Kenny smiled with a nod, and then he opened the doors, before leading Dawn into the dark room.

After Dawn and Piplup stood there for a little while, Kenny ran around the room, opening drapes; this revealed that the room was a humongous walk-in closet filled with clothing and dresses of sorts, mainly for humans, but there were also many racks filled with dress-up clothes for Pokémon; they were all in different styles, and colors.

"Now can I open my eyes?" Dawn asked.

Piplup chirped in askance, also wanting to open his eyes, too. Kenny took out a particular dress for Dawn, and then he hung it up in front of her, before saying, "Okay, now you can open them!"

Dawn opened her eyes, as did Piplup, and they both gasped in awe as they looked around at all of the clothes and shoes that Kenny had.

"I don't believe this! I've never seen so many dresses in one place in my whole life!" Dawn said, with Piplup chirping in happiness.

"You like it?" Kenny asked.

"I just adore it! And look at all of the cute Pokémon clothes! I can play dress-up with so many of these outfits with Piplup!" Dawn said.

Piplup chirped happily and waved his flippers in merriment.

"Then this whole closet is yours! I know it's kinda weird, all of these human clothes in a mansion filled with Pokémon, but hey, sometimes life scratches at you like a Meowth's claws." Kenny said.

"Well-said, Breloom!" Dawn said. She then took up the dress that Kenny had prepared for her, and then she ran into the dressing room while putting Piplup down on the floor so she could change.

"I just love seeing Dawn like this…" Kenny said, smiling amorously.

Piplup looked at Kenny with curiosity and then he looked back at the closet. After what seemed like hours, Dawn came back out, wearing the dress. It was a pink dress with a red ribbon as a sash and red ribbons on the white part of the shoulder area. (It's Dawn's Contest dress from the Jubilife Contest)

Piplup was jumping up and down in joy, loving how his partner was happy and all dressed up in her outfit.

"Dawn, you look amazing!" Kenny said, as he began blushing and smiling a little bit.

Dawn smiled, and said, "Thank you!"

Piplup then leaped into Dawn's arms, and then she started spinning around while holding Piplup by his flippers, and then she put him atop her head. Dawn then took Breloom's claws into her hands and then she said, "This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Haha! Look at that!" Misty said, as she, May, Drew, Ash, and Iris were outside the room, looking at what was going on.

"Perfect! Kenny had the right idea not listening to your advice, Drew!" May said.

"What was that?!" Drew demanded, while red in the face, a little bit.

"Knock it off with your little lovers' quarrel, you two!" Misty and Iris said.

"Lovers' quarrel?! What are you talking about?!" Drew said.

"For once, I agree! Why would _I_ be charmed by some arrogant Flower Boy?" May said, her beak in the air.

Iris and Misty sweat dropped, and then they looked at Dawn and Kenny, before saying, "Those two are going to be our ticket to freedom."

* * *

Later, Dawn was wearing her winter clothes again, and she, Piplup, and Kenny were out in the snow, while trying to feed some wild bird Pokémon. There were Pidgey, Spearow, HootHoot, Swablu, Taillow, Starly, and even a few Pidove.

Dawn spread some nuts on the snowy ground, while Piplup helped to feed the other bird Pokémon by handing them the nuts and seeds directly, which they gladly accepted.

"Why don't you try it, too, Breloom?" Dawn said, as she gave Breloom some Pokémon food to feed the bird Pokémon with.

Kenny got down on his knees, if he even had them, and held the seed out. The birds soon started flocking to him, one at a time, much to Dawn and Piplup's amusement.

_'There's something sweet… And super kind.' _Dawn thought, in song, as she watched the Breloom.

Kenny tried handing the seed to the bird Pokémon, only for them to fly off in fear, as Kenny had sort of came out of nowhere to them.

_'But he was cold, a little strange, and unrefined! But he's so dear… Now I'm unsure, as to why Piplup and I missed it there before.' _Dawn sang in her mind.

Dawn then handed more seed to Kenny, and then she spread it out in front of his claws to lead the birds in to them. They started to peck at the seeds and Kenny smiled.

Dawn then had a Swablu perched on her head, and then she and Piplup went to the tree to put her back.

_'She looks my way, with the eyes I know. And as we touch, she doesn't shudder at all. But the thing I see, that I can't ignore, is that she's not aware I'm the boy she knew once before.'_ Kenny thought, as he soon looked down in the snow, sadly, thinking that Dawn did not realize that he was the boy who was her childhood friend.

Dawn then looked at Kenny out of the corner of her eye, and then she thought, in song, _'New… And a bit alarming… Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True… That he's no prince charming, but there's something so familiar that I simply didn't see!' _

She threw a snowball at him, and then Piplup started laughing, and then Kenny wiped the snow off his face before using his tail to knock some snow at the girl, only for Piplup and Dawn to throw more snowballs at him.

_"Well, look at that!" _Iris sang.

_"Hey, check it out!" _May sang.

_"Who'd have known?" _Drew sang.

_"Who indeed?" _May sang.

_"And who'd have guessed they'd fall for each other on their own?" _Iris sang.

_"Isn't that strange?" _May sang.

_"Let's wait and see, a few days more! There may be something with those two that wasn't there before!" _The three Pokémon sang.

Dawn had once again led Kenny into the closet and then she was putting on a fashion show for Kenny and Piplup, much to their amusement, and they were clapping.

Outside, Iris and the others were watching them together, and then they went to the side, before Drew sang, _"Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." _

_"There may be something there that wasn't there before." _May sang, before she and Iris closed the doors to give Kenny and Dawn some privacy.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter! I like working ahead in some regards, and this story is no exception to the rule. I hope you like it! Please, let me know if I should do "The Princess And The Politoed" for ContestShipping! PM me if you want me to, or you could say so in your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! It's all the prep for the fateful dance between Kenny and Dawn that will really let their love for each other bloom! Now, pay close attention when I say that Conway's role is going to be different from Gaston in this story. Hey, gotta have ****_some_**** originality here. Besides, Conway isn't a bad person... Just a little creepy at times, but I admire his smarts when it comes to Pokémon battles and strategy, but then again, the way he acts around Dawn is a little... Strange. But enough about that... Curtain Up, people!**

* * *

_Breloom Of The Ball!_

Later that night, Drew had gathered every Pokémon in the mansion into the main stairwell to conjure up a plan to help play Luvdisc and get Dawn and Kenny to fall in love with each other, and in time.

"Okay, gang! We need to make sure the Luvdisc are flying! We can't turn back now!" Drew said.

He then put his 'Prince Charming' act on, and then he said, "Our goal tonight is to make sure the ripples of romance are being made! To create the most romantic atmosphere ever known to either Pokémon or person!"

No one in the mansion was amused by Drew's little 'charmer' act, and then Drew sweat dropped. He thought, _'If only we were humans still; then my smile would charm any girl.'_

However, he snuck a glance at the cute Torchic that was May, and he blushed a little bit before clearing his throat.

"Alright, everyone knows that we need to spruce this place up on a very large scale. Let's get to work!" Drew said, cheering everyone on. Everyone else cheered, in turn, before fleeing so as to get started on the housecleaning.

"Drew, what was that about?" May said.

"Yeah, Drew, there's no need to meddle," Iris said. "It's like raising Dragon Pokémon: things take time."

"There's such a thing as speeding things up, you know," Drew said. "Besides, they _NEED TO FALL IN LOVE_ within the week if the thought of us being humans again is even _feasible_!"

"Humans…" Iris said.

"Humans again…" Ash said, happily.

"And you know what that means!" Drew said, in song. _"I'll be a good-looking again; cooking Pokéblock again. With a fangirl or two on each arm."_

_"When I'm human again, only human again… Poised and with tricks that will do much harm!" _Drew said, as he let lose a cloud of Sleep Powder, but aimed it where his friends would not fall victim to it.

He then slid over to May's side, and trying putting on a charming face, and he sang, _"I'll be flirting again! Chic and coordinating again!"_

_"You really don't have any charm!"_ May sang, with mild anger and teasing in her tone.

_"Hey, I'll get some roses off the shelf, tell the girl I like all by myself, I can't wait to be human again!" _Drew sang, spinning around, happily.

Some of the other Pokémon were in May's bedroom, and cleaning up, before singing, _"When we're human again, only human again, when we have fins, scales, and claws no more! When we're human again, only human again…"_

Misty then started skipping around and singing, _"How lovely! Won't it just be something we'd adore?"_

She then went to the mirror, and then sang, _"This eggshell will be gone! I won't have these horns for long! While, I'll be able to stand nice and tall!"_

She then went to the dress-up closet where Dawn often was at, and then she put on some clothes, fit for a Pokémon of her size.

_"I can train Water Pokémon again! I'll have my hair once more; won't that be great? I just pray to be human again!" _Misty sang, as she got out of the dress she was in and went back to work.

Meanwhile, out in the hallways, Drew and May were supervising the cleaning; a few Igglybuff then dragged Drew along in their wake, and threw him into the wastebasket, as both Drew and May sang, _"When we're human again; only human again! When the world once more starts making sense!"_

Drew got out of the wastebasket and then sang, _"I'll be nice to the girl I like for a change…"_

_"The Great Drew? THAT will be strange!" _May sang, as she helped Drew out of the wastebasket.

_"I'm getting impatient! I want to say it; I'm getting tense…" _Drew sang, as she shook off some of the dirt. _"When I look that girl in the eye, I don't want her to cry. When I tell her how I feel, I want to hear bells! Don't want girls with orange feathers! When the curse is long-gone, I'll TELL~!"_

However, Drew's solo was interrupted by May who jealously shot an Ember at his rear end once again, causing him to hop back into the wastebasket, giving May an excuse to laugh.

_"When we're finally human again!" _

_"So sweep the dust off the floor!" _Everyone sang, as some Minccino were using their tails as brooms to clean the floors.

_"Let's let some light in the rooms!" _Some other Pokémon sang, as a few Starly opened the curtains to light up the room.

_"I can feel, I can tell, someone might break the spell; any day now!" _Everyone sang, as they were still cleaning the rooms.

A few Happiny were running around, carrying towels and canisters of natural cleaners to use to spruce up the place. A few Azurill were standing on top of one another, and then the Azurill on top used its Water Gun to clean the doorknob, and everyone was laughing. A few more Minccino and a few Cinccino were using some brooms and dustpans to clean up, rather than their own tails.

_"Shine up the gold on the door. Someone get the dustpan and broom! If all goes as planned, our time may be at hand: any day now!" _Everyone sang.

Some Kirlia did a ballet dance and they opened some shutters and then the wind blew in, giving everyone a refreshing breeze.

_"Let's open the shutters and let in some air." _

_"Put these here, and put those over there!" _Cilan said, directing Chili and Cress, as well as some of the other Pokémon in the room to help organize the entire mansion.

_"Sweep up all those months of sadness and tears, and throw them away!" _The Minccino and Cinccino sang, as they swept the contents out of the window, only for them to fall on top of Drew, who was trying to tend to the flowers he tried growing to give to "the girl he liked", and he just got annoyed.

Inside, Minccino, Cinccino, and a few Swablu were cleaning everything up and doing their best.

_"When we're human again, only human again, when the girl finally sets us all free! Cheeks a-blooming again, we're reassuming again, we'll each resume our lost journeys!"_ Everyone sang.

Everyone was soon running around. Many flower Pokémon were spreading their aromas to freshen the air, some bird Pokémon were cleaning off any wayward dust with their wings, and fire Pokémon were restarting the furnace with their Fire moves.

_"We'll be training again, holiday-ing again, and we're praying that it's A-S-A-P! When we cast off this pall, we'll stand straight, we'll walk tall! When we're finally human again!"_

Inside the walk-in closet, Kenny and Piplup were the spectators in a little fashion show that Dawn was putting on, featuring not only herself, but many cute little Pokémon were also models for the show.

Kenny and Piplup were clapping at each model, and then finally, when Dawn herself came out, Kenny stood up and started clapping, saying, "That's the best one, yet!"

"Thanks, Breloom!" Dawn said.

Kenny, deep down, wished that Dawn would call him by his full name, but considering that if she knew the truth, she may treat him differently, he decided to keep quiet.

"Hey, Dawn, could you try putting on a Contest Appeal with your Piplup, or even some of the other Pokémon here?" Kenny asked.

"But Piplup and I won't be competing in Contests because of the deal we made with you, so I never had the chance to practice!" Dawn explained.

Dawn was right. Because of Kenny's selfishness, Dawn would never live to see her dream become a reality. But if the curse was broken, which Kenny prayed it would, then he could finally tell Dawn the entire truth and ask her to become his traveling friend.

"Touché… But hey, there's no time like the present! Who knows? Maybe some miraculous event occurs and then you'll be free to go." Kenny said, subtly alluding to the day they profess their love for one another.

"Maybe… Since you asked, sure! Hey, Piplup, come on up!" Dawn said, and then Piplup came up to Dawn before he posed to begin his little performance.

Meanwhile, everyone outside was cleaning up the gardens. May was leading the Fire-type Pokémon in clearing away the snow via Fire-type moves. Flowers were being grown and nurtured by the Grass-type moves of Sunny Day, Synthesis, and the Water-type moves of Water Gun. Drew, who was trying not to get deliberately burned by May once again, was leading all of the Water and Grass Pokémon.

"_We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease! When we're human again, only human again, we'll be waltzing those old one-two-threes! We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again, stepping, striding as fine as you please! Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was! On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn and we're all of us human again!" _Everyone sang, now that the gardens were all completed for the night to come.

Later that night, Ash, Brock, Drew, and Cilan were forcing Kenny into the bathroom.

"Woah! Woah! Hey, guys, what's going – AH!" Kenny shouted, before being shoved into the bathtub that the boys had prepared for him.

"Guys, what's the big idea?!" Kenny asked, as Cilan started scrubbing him down.

Brock, being a Rock Pokémon, decided to stay out of the water's reach. Despite being a human on the inside, he decided it would be best to refrain from getting wet. Ash also decided to stay out of the water's way so that way if he accidently let some electricity loose, no one would get shocked.

Drew then just got on top of a stool, and said, "You can't let loose how you really feel to Dawn looking all scruffy!"

"What are you talking about, Drew?" Kenny said.

"We've conjured up the most romantic event for you and Dawn! There will be a candlelit meal, courtesy of Cilan and myself," Brock said. "Iris and the girls are helping Dawn get her outfit ready, and some of the more musically-talented Pokémon in the place are handling the music."

"Are you sure I'm going to able to pull this off?" Kenny asked, as water was dumped on his head.

"There's no time to be Tor-chickening out!" Drew said, as he pointed over to the Gradecia flower, still wilting.

"I don't have the confidence; I can't do this!" Kenny said, blushing a bit.

"But you like Dawn, don't you?" Brock asked.

"More than even getting this curse OFF," Kenny admitted. "But still, I can't do this…"

"Yes you can, but first, we need to make you look as appetizing as a freshly-made batch of Poffins!" Cilan said, as he was scrubbing Kenny's back.

"Are you trying to say you want Dawn to try to eat me?" Kenny asked.

Cilan, being a Pokémon Connoisseur, was not from around Sinnoh. In fact, he was from Unova, as was Iris. Both he, and Iris came to Sinnoh on their journeys to further their goals. In Cilan's case, it was to be a Master Connoisseur, and in Iris's case, it was to become a Dragon Master. But then the mishap with the Mismagius occurred, sometime before Kenny, Brock, Ash and the others got caught up in it. Each time the Mismagius laid the curse, the time limit was extended for everyone under the spell. If only one person breaks the spell, then everyone else would be free of the curse, too. That is, according to the Mismagius they all had encountered.

Since the work of Pokémon Connoisseurs was not well known outside Unova, it was only natural his speeches would often confuse the others besides Iris.

"Uh, no…" Cilan said, sheepishly.

"I think that's Cilan's way of saying that we need to make you look really good for Dawn." Ash translated, roughly.

"Exactly!" Drew said. "Besides, after the meal, there will be romantic candlelight, a wonderful dance, and once you get the timing JUST RIGHT…"

Drew hoped off the stool, and then after spinning around, and trying to put on a suave, debonair style, despite being a Pokémon, he said, "You profess your love for her."

Kenny then went red in the face again, and then he said, "But how am I supposed to confess how I feel with her Piplup in the way?"

"Don't worry; we'll keep Piplup fed while we try and bind him to the sidelines." Brock said.

Kenny got dried off, and then Drew led him to another closet, where he said, "Don't worry about what to wear; while you and Dawn were outside playing earlier, we got just the right clothing for you!"

Drew opened the door, and revealed a black tuxedo, just the right size for a Breloom.

"_WHAT?!_ A Tux?! Are you serious?! Look, wearing something like that in a Pokémon Contest, I understand, but isn't that a little over the top?" Kenny complained.

"Hey, you gotta look your best for Dawn!" Ash said.

"He's right." Cilan said.

Kenny sighed in defeat, and then he went inside the closet, and closed the door, so as to try to put the tux on.

Someone knocked on the door, and then Brock said, "Enter!"

Chili and Cress then came in, and Chili said, "Dawn's ready for her date!"

Kenny came out of the closet, and just in time, too. He was perfectly fitted into the tux, and he was just adjusting the bow-tie on the suit.

"This is going to either flop of fly…" Drew said, on the verge of laughing his head off.

* * *

**Can't wait for the actual dance to happen, huh? Yes, I know that this is going to take a little while, but bear with me on this, okay? I also hope that you will approve of my writing "The Princess And The Politoed". Just tell me whether or not you want me to. As for you ContestShippers out there, myself included, "The Princess And The Politoed" would definitely be a treat!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's time for the most memorable scene in the movie! Where our two protagonists share a romantic dance! However, we're replacing Belle and Adam (The Beast) with Dawn and Kenny, still a Breloom, and we're continuing from where we left off.**

**Now, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, all of the humans-turned-Pokémon are the first evolution of their main Pokémon, such as Ash being a Pichu rather than a Pikachu, Misty being a Togepi, and Brock being a Geodude when his first Pokémon was his Onix. We ALL KNOW that Onix is just too big for any building. **

**Well, this was partly inspired by Riley Sky's story "Beauty And The Buizel", which is a VatonageShipping story found in the crossover archive, which all of the characters, with the exception of Crawford, have all been turned into their Partner Pokémon, so I thought I'd try the same thing, only with our characters' main battling Pokémon, minus Kenny, since his starter was a Piplup, as was Dawn's. So, in Kenny's case, I decided to turn him into one of his on-hand Pokémon that had 'B' at the beginning of its name, and 'POOF', I got Breloom.**

* * *

_A Delightful Dance, And Breaking Your Own Heart_

Later that night, Ash, Brock, Drew, and Cilan were forcing Kenny into the bathroom.

"Woah! Woah! Hey, guys, what's going – AH!" Kenny shouted, before being shoved into the bathtub that the boys had prepared for him.

"Guys, what's the big idea?!" Kenny asked, as Cilan started scrubbing him down.

Brock, being a Rock Pokémon, decided to stay out of the water's reach. Despite being a human on the inside, he decided it would be best to refrain from getting wet. Ash also decided to stay out of the water's way so that way if he accidently let some electricity loose, no one would get shocked.

Drew then just got on top of a stool, and said, "You can't let loose how you really feel to Dawn looking all scruffy!"

"What are you talking about, Drew?" Kenny said.

"We've conjured up the most romantic event for you and Dawn! There will be a candlelit meal, courtesy of Cilan and myself," Brock said. "Iris and the girls are helping Dawn get her outfit ready, and some of the more musically-talented Pokémon in the place are handling the music."

"Are you sure I'm going to able to pull this off?" Kenny asked, as water was dumped on his head.

"There's no time to be Tor-chickening out!" Drew said, as he pointed over to the Gradecia flower, still wilting.

"I don't have the confidence; I can't do this!" Kenny said, blushing a bit.

"But you like Dawn, don't you?" Brock asked.

"More than even getting this curse OFF," Kenny admitted. "But still, I can't do this…"

"Yes you can, but first, we need to make you look as appetizing as a freshly-made batch of Poffins!" Cilan said, as he was scrubbing Kenny's back.

"Are you trying to say you want Dawn to try to eat me?" Kenny asked.

Cilan, being a Pokémon Connoisseur, was not from around Sinnoh. In fact, he was from Unova, as was Iris. Both he, and Iris came to Sinnoh on their journeys to further their goals. In Cilan's case, it was to be a Master Connoisseur, and in Iris's case, it was to become a Dragon Master. But then the mishap with the Mismagius occurred, sometime before Kenny, Brock, Ash and the others got caught up in it. Each time the Mismagius laid the curse, the time limit was extended for everyone under the spell. If only one person breaks the spell, then everyone else would be free of the curse, too. That is, according to the Mismagius they all had encountered.

Since the work of Pokémon Connoisseurs was not well known outside Unova, it was only natural his speeches would often confuse the others besides Iris.

"Uh, no…" Cilan said, sheepishly.

"I think that's Cilan's way of saying that we need to make you look really good for Dawn." Ash translated, roughly.

"Exactly!" Drew said. "Besides, after the meal, there will be romantic candlelight, a wonderful dance, and once you get the timing JUST RIGHT…"

Drew hoped off the stool, and then after spinning around, and trying to put on a suave, debonair style, despite being a Pokémon, he said, "You profess your love for her."

Kenny then went red in the face again, and then he said, "But how am I supposed to confess how I feel with her Piplup in the way?"

"Don't worry; we'll keep Piplup fed while we try and bind him to the sidelines." Brock said.

Kenny got dried off, and then Drew led him to another closet, where he said, "Don't worry about what to wear; while you and Dawn were outside playing earlier, we got just the right clothing for you!"

Drew opened the door, and revealed a black tuxedo, just the right size for a Breloom.

"_WHAT?!_ A Tux?! Are you serious?! Look, wearing something like that in a Pokémon Contest, I understand, but isn't that a little over the top?" Kenny complained.

"Hey, you gotta look your best for Dawn!" Ash said.

"He's right." Cilan said.

Kenny sighed in defeat, and then he went inside the closet, and closed the door, so as to try to put the tux on.

Someone knocked on the door, and then Brock said, "Enter!"

Chili and Cress then came in, and Chili said, "Dawn's ready for her date!"

Kenny came out of the closet, and just in time, too. He was perfectly fitted into the tux, and he was just adjusting the bow-tie on the suit.

"This is going to either flop of fly…" Drew said, on the verge of laughing his head off.

Dawn came down the stairs to the dance hall, wearing a pale pink dress with long, white gloves, and a tiara on her head.

(For those of you who have watched "Dawn Of A Royal Day", this is the dress Dawn wears when she switches places with her doppelgänger, Princess Salvia, who at the end of the episode, gives Dawn her Togekiss)

Music started to turn on as Kenny came down the stairs to meet up with Dawn at the bottom of the staircase.

The two of them bowed to one another; well, Kenny bowed while Dawn curtsied. As they came up to face each other, Kenny smiled to Dawn, trying his best not to make a fool of himself.

Up in the bedroom, from outside the threshold, Drew smiled, thinking that the situation was going perfectly.

Then Kenny took Dawn's hand into his claws. As they went down the stairs, Kenny noticed how beautiful Dawn looked in her dress. Dawn was blushing a little bit, noticing how handsome Kenny looked in the tuxedo he was wearing.

As for Piplup, he was running down the stairs alongside his trainer, happy for the two of them, as if he was cheering them on.

_"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Unconsciously old friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly." _Iris sang, from downstairs.

Then Kenny led her into the dining room, where many Swablu, and other song-oriented Pokémon were making a little music to lighten the mood, while Cilan and Brock were providing the meal for the twosome.

After Dawn ate, she eagerly got up and tugged on Kenny's arm. Kenny got the hint, and he once again locked arms with Dawn. Meanwhile, Piplup was still eating Poffins like crazy.

_"Just a little change. It changes from doom and gloom. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and The Breloom." _Iris sang.

As the two came into the dance hall, Kenny then realized a little something that he forgot to take into account: his height. How he was going to dance with a girl who was clearly taller than him, he had no clue, but Dawn did not seem to care, and she just took his claws like they were actual hands. Kenny blushed, and smiled, thinking things were going to turn out fine. Dawn put Kenny's claws into position, but Kenny was nervous, as he was concerned about his claws hurting her.

_"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise!"_

Dawn and Kenny began the dance, with Kenny trying his best to lead the dance, because he knew that the rule for dancing was that the male always led the way. Dawn's Piplup then came in and watched as the two were dancing together.

_"Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change! Learning to right a wrong!"_ Iris sang.

Kenny and Dawn were going into a good stride for their waltz. Smooth, no trips, or any other screw-ups on the dance. Everyone was going fine.

_"Certain as the sun. Rising to eradicate the moon! Tale as old as time! Song as old as rhyme! Beauty and the Breloom!" _Iris sang.

Kenny and Dawn seemed to be enjoying themselves, and she smiled, as she hugged Kenny slightly, much to his pleasure. He looked back to the guys, who either jumped up and down, gave Kenny a thumb up among other things.

_"Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme… Beauty and the Breloom…" _Iris sang.

May, up near the Lampent and Litwick, quietly hushed them to lower their lights, as Dawn and Kenny were about to go to the balcony that was outside the room. Iris sighed happily as everyone else, minus the ever-dense Ash, could see that there was a lot of love blooming between Dawn and Kenny.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave them alone for now," Misty said. "One wrong move, and we'll ruin the moment."

"Good idea, Misty," May said. "Meanwhile, let's clean up from dinner. We'll be getting earfuls if we leave our elemental monkey friends to do all the cleaning."

"Do I have to get my hands dirty?" Drew complained.

"Drew, you don't _HAVE_ any hands!" Iris said.

"Neither does May." Drew argued. May sweat dropped.

Outside on the balcony, Kenny led Dawn to sit down on the bench near the railing, and the moment was just about perfect. It only got better when Dawn's Piplup came out, and hopped into her lap.

_'Well, Piplup would be a nice spectator once this curse is gone. Dawn and I will be happy, traveling together, both as humans…' _Kenny said, smiling at Dawn and her sweet Piplup.

"This place is great, Breloom," Dawn said. "I feel really at home, here."

"You mean you're happy here, with me?" Kenny asked, his eyes brightening.

"Yeah! I love it here!" Dawn said, with a smile. Piplup started chirping in agreement.

"That's great! Because… The truth is… I… I…" Kenny said, about to confess.

So anxious to see their friend confess his love for Dawn and reverse the curse, everyone stood inside the room, out of Kenny's sight, so they could watch. Drew insisted on doing so, even though they had all agreed to leave them alone for the time being.

"I… I lo…" Kenny was about to say, but he noticed that Dawn was looking out to the scenery, with a sad look on her face.

"Dawn, is something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Well… I really miss mom. I want to see her again… Even if it's just once." Dawn said, a tear about to fall from her eyes.

_'Snap… Of all things, it had to be __that__. Oh, well, it's my fault that she and Johanna aren't together, so it's my turn to make amends.' _Kenny thought, determined. "There's a way! Follow me!"

Kenny led Dawn to another part of the mansion, with the others following them, so as to make sure things went well.

Kenny led her into the North Wing, and then he showed her the magical mirror that he had. Putting it into Dawn's hands, Kenny said, "This mirror can let you see anything you want."

"Really? It can?" Dawn asked. She held it up to her face, and then sighed a bit. "I'd like to see my mother… Um, please."

The mirror started sparking green, and soon, Johanna was shown, with Conway and Barry with her. All of them were trudging through the snow, but Johanna fell down, and started to cough. Conway and Barry then came to help her up, but the howling snow and wind was causing them to be slowed down.

"Mom?! NO!" Dawn fretted, before sweat dropping with wide eyes. "Why's _Conway_ there with her?"

Piplup started to shudder, too, as the name 'Conway' was not very pleasant to hear, as the memories were not exactly called for at the moment.

"Conway?" Kenny asked, as he looked into the mirror.

"Yes. He's from my hometown, too. Before I came here, I was about to leave on my journey, but then Conway came to my house with flowers and asked me to travel with him as his protégé and his girlfriend. But I gently turned him down, although I highly doubt he's given up. I'm just glad he's not the pushy type." Dawn explained.

_'I know that guy! He's the town nerd. But honestly, I'm not that surprised he made a confession to her…'_ Kenny thought, a bit disgusted.

_~Flashback~_

Kenny and Dawn were at a café in town, talking about their plans for their journeys. Both Dawn and Kenny decided to pursue Contests, and since Kenny was a tad older than Dawn, they were to start their journeys separately.

"Dawn, maybe once you get your first Pokémon, maybe… We could contact each other, and then meet up somewhere…" Kenny asked, blushing a little bit.

"Maybe travel together? I love the idea, Kenny!" Dawn said.

"That's exactly what I'd like!" Kenny said.

"Then that's what we'll do! But don't forget to keep in touch." Dawn said.

Kenny smiled, and blushed, before taking Dawn's hand into his own. However, both he and Dawn got shivers up their spine. Dawn tried to shake it off, while Kenny subtly looked behind him to see Conway, his glasses shinning white, and with a creepy smile on his face. He was hiding behind a tree, and chuckling a little bit.

Kenny sweat dropped, with a grim look on his face, before thinking, _'Not Conway again… If only that guy would leave Dawn alone. I don't know where he gets it, but he has such a strange habit of sneaking up on people like this…'_

"Dawn," Johanna said, as she came out with a bouquet of sunflowers and roses. "This just came a few minutes ago."

"Oh, not another one…" Dawn mildly complained, as she took the flowers. "From Conway again?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Johanna said, with a mild sigh. "I honestly don't understand him. I appreciate that he likes you, Dawn, and the flowers are a nice gesture, but to be fair, the way he creeps up on you and scares you is a little…"

"Uncalled for?" Dawn and Kenny said, simultaneously.

"Yes…" Johanna said.

Kenny looked over to Conway's hiding spot again, only to see he was gone, and then he held up a balled fist and muttered, "He'll regret this…"

_~End of Flashback~_

_'That guy's been crushing on her since day one, and now he's trying to play 'hero'… On the other hand, he isn't pushy, and probably cares a lot about Dawn. Still, that geeky rival of mine probably isn't who Dawn wants…' _Kenny thought.

"What am I going to do?! I'm glad mom isn't alone, but they're going out of their way to get me out of here. Do they really think I'm in a bad situation?!" Dawn fretted, as she began pacing back and forth.

"Dawn, go to them. Tell them everything about what's going on." Kenny said.

"What are you saying?" Dawn asked Kenny, while Piplup jumped onto Dawn's shoulder.

"Dawn… You're free to leave this place, if you want to. You're free to go." Kenny said.

"I… Can leave?" Dawn said.

Kenny nodded solemnly, and then he said, "I'll miss you, though. Take the mirror with you. You can look back and remember all of us… Me, especially."

Dawn hugged Kenny, and cried tears of joy before saying, "Thank you! I'll miss you, Breloom! I'll miss you a lot!"

Breaking the hug, Dawn patted Kenny's head before telling her partner, "Come on, Piplup! We've got to help mom!"

Dawn then waved 'farewell' to Kenny, but Kenny nearly broke down into tears, and just as Dawn was about to close the door, Kenny said, "Goodbye, DeeDee!"

Hearing the name 'DeeDee', Dawn looked back, as the door shut with a loud noise, and thought, _'Did he just call me 'DeeDee'?'_

"It can't be…" Dawn said, before shaking the thought off, and then she ran off to change her clothes and then find her mother.

"Nice work out there, Kenny!" Drew said, as he came in. "I knew you had it in you!"

"What did I have in me? The selfishness to confine Dawn here, or the cruelty not to tell her who I really am?" Kenny asked, as he sat down, and started to sob a bit.

"Dude, what's the matter?! Don't tell me she shot you down!" Drew said.

"No, I didn't even confess. I actually let her leave the mansion. Johanna was in trouble…" Kenny said.

"Oh, I see… Wait, **_WHAT?!_**" Drew shouted.

"You heard me: I let her go." Kenny said, as he turned to the window where the Gracedia flower was.

"But why in the name of Arceus **_DID_** you let her leave?! We could have all been freed from this curse!" Drew said.

"Because…" Kenny said. _'I knew it… I'm… I'm…'_

"Because **_why?!_**" Drew half-demanded.

"I… I'm in love with her," Kenny said, as he shed a tear. "Oh, DeeDee…"

"Where did the name 'DeeDee' come from?" Drew asked.

Kenny then started crying and then he just let it out. Drew then left out the door in anger, confusion, and disgust.

* * *

**Uh-oh... This isn't good. Kenny's running out of time and now he just let his ****_ONE CHANCE_**** to break the curse slip away! Or... Did he? Now, the next chapter, Conway's true role is going to come out, so stay on your toes. As you can also see, I dropped a bit of foreshadowing in here by helping Dawn learn the truth by being called "DeeDee" by Kenny.**

**Also, did you pick up on the pun I made during Kenny's prep scene? The one that says something about "Tor-chickening out"? Well, since "Torchic" is a pun of "Torch" and "Chick", I decided to make a double pun with this. Wasn't that funny? Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, everyone, this is the last chapter of Beauty and The Breloom! Once this is finished, I'll be starting a mini ContestShipping one-shot series, which includes some silly scenarios and a few song numbers, but how the characters will be portrayed will differ from one-shot to one-shot.**

**Alongside that, there will be (if enough people approve of it) "The Princess And The Politoed", based off of Disney's 2009 hit film (And my favorite movie), "The Princess And The Frog", and will also be ContestShipping. However, if you think that it's more appropriate, and will commemorate the international release of Pokemon X and Y versions, then we can always change it to "The Princess And The Froakie". Then again, let's see what you want. **

**I cannot stress this enough, but Conway IS NOT the antagonist in this story. He'll be portrayed quite differently in this story.**

* * *

_Things Are Seldom What They Seem_

**_"WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?!"_** Everyone else shouted, when Drew gave them the report.

"You heard me!" Drew said, angrily.

"She can't leave! We have to stop her!" May fretted.

"On the bright side, we know Kenny had found his true love." Iris said.

"Shouldn't that break the curse, then?" Drew inquired.

"Drew, the feeling needs to be mutual," Brock said. "Do you seriously think that without a confession from either party, it would be?"

"You're right…" Drew said, admitting defeat.

Meanwhile, after Dawn changed out of her dress, and back into her regular clothes, both she and Piplup were running away from the mansion, about to find her mother.

Watching from the window, Kenny watched as Dawn left, out of his sight, and out of agony, he started crying heavily and became deeply depressed.

Through the howling winds, Dawn was starting to have trouble making it through the blizzard. Piplup was still perched on her head, hanging on tight.

"MOM! MOM, ARE YOU OUT THERE?!" Dawn shouted into the storm.

"Dawn?!" Three voices shouted; two belonged to boys, and one belonged to an older woman.

"Mom!" Dawn said, as she soon met up with her mother.

"Dawn, you're safe!" Conway said, elated to see Dawn.

"No time for a happy reunion! We need to get mom some warmth!" Dawn said.

Piplup was chirping in agreement. Conway and Barry started carrying Johanna by both of them carrying her on their backs, and using their shoulders for support, while Dawn led the way to her house. In the weather they were in, it was hard to believe that they would not get lost.

They soon made it to Dawn's house. Dawn opened the door, and let Conway, Barry, and Johanna in, before Dawn came inside herself, with Piplup still on her head, and closed the door behind her.

Some of the townsfolk were hiding nearby. The leader of the group, an older man, said, "They're back! Now, let's get the doctor!"

* * *

Back inside, Conway, Barry, and Dawn had laid Johanna down on the couch, and then they were tending to her. She was nearly hypothermic after being out in the cold for so long.

Things were not much better on Conway and Barry's end, either. They had hit the showers to warm up, and then after they came out, with their hair wet, but fully clothed, Conway blushed when he saw how engrossed Dawn was in taking care of her mother.

Johanna soon woke up; relieved at seeing her daughter again, Johanna hugged Dawn tightly, and said, "I'm so glad you're safe, Dawn! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Mom, I'm happy to see you, too…" Dawn said, as she hugged her mom back.

As a tearful reunion was being held, Conway was on the verge of crying tears of joy, but he wiped them away. Barry was happy to see that Dawn was safe, too.

However, Conway knew that his chance to play hero had slipped away, but he did not care; he was just happy that Dawn was able to get out on her own.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Conway asked, after snapping out of his daze. "Did those Pokémon hurt you at all?!"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. They actually treated me quite well." Dawn said, shrugging.

"Speaking of which, how did you escape from them?" Johanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn inquired.

"You're not with those Pokémon anymore; how did you get away?" Barry elaborated.

"Got away? You're joking, right?" Dawn said, crossing her arms. "Were you trying to play 'Prince Charming', thinking you would rescue me, then win me over? Nice try, but those Pokémon were kind enough to treat me like a princess there."

"They… Were?" Conway asked. He was not that surprised that Dawn saw right through his plan, albeit deep down, he cared about Dawn immensely.

Dawn nodded, and said, "The Breloom let me go on his own free will. Once he saw the situation you were in, Mom, he let me leave."

"Dawn, about that Breloom… I think it might actually be…" Johanna said, but then the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Dawn said, as she then went to the door, with her Piplup at her side.

Dawn opened the door, only to see a doctor outside. She slightly cowered a bit, but made an effort to be polite, and she asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm here for your mother." The Doctor said.

"What exactly is it that you need from mom?" Dawn inquired.

"The woman's insane!" A man from the crowd said. "She's delusional!"

"What's going on, Dawn?" Johanna said, as she came out to the door.

They soon saw a truck that was distinctly from the asylum in town, and then both Dawn and Johanna's eyes widened.

"Is something the matter?" Conway asked, only for him to come out and see the crowd. As two men then came and grabbed Johanna, they began to drag her to the truck.

"NO! Mom?! What's the idea?!" Dawn demanded.

"Dawn?!" Johanna asked, begging for help.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Conway came out, shouting.

"She's crazy if she thinks Pokémon that can talk took her daughter away! I mean, look; Dawn's right there, safe and sound!" One of the men in the crowd said.

"Conway, we have to do something!" Dawn said, fretting.

"Goes without saying, my dear," Conway said. "I'll try to distract them! Go and get Barry!"

"Right here!" Barry said, as both he and Conway intervened to stop the sheer insanity that was happening.

"What are we going to do, Piplup?!" Dawn asked.

"Piplup piplup pip!" Piplup said, as he gestured to Dawn's backpack.

"The mirror! Perfect! Conway, Barry, stay here and play mediator! I've got an idea!" Dawn said, as she and Piplup then bolted inside to get the mirror.

"Hey, cut it out!" Conway said, as he tried helping Johanna, as did Barry.

Dawn soon grabbed the mirror from her backpack, and then she ran out to the door, and then she shouted, "My mother isn't insane, and I can prove it! Show me Breloom!"

The mirror sparked and then soon, it showed Kenny, depressed, and sulking in his bedroom. Drew, still a Budew, was trying to console him, and he was speaking human English, something that no one else missed.

"Are they dangerous?!" One woman in the crowd said.

"Are you crazy?" Dawn asked. "Why would any of these Pokémon be dangerous?! Heck, I actually owe the Breloom my life for saving me from some Mightyena!"

Dawn then blushed, something Conway refused to overlook, but he let it go, knowing that if he were to try and get rid of Breloom, he would only be hated by Dawn. This was something that he did not want, so he decided to just let it alone.

"She's just as nuts as her mother!" Conway heard one of the men said.

"A talking Breloom saving her life… That's just nonsense!" One of the other women said.

"No! You're wrong about Breloom!" Dawn protested.

_"We're not safe 'till he's dead!" _One of the women in the crowd said.

_"He'll be stalking us at night"_ sang another man fearfully.

_"Set to sacrifice our Pokémon to his monstrous appetite" _sang an elderly woman.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free"_ sang another man with a thick beard and mustache.

_"So it's time to take some action, boys; it's time to follow me" _sang the leader of the crowd as he threw a match into a pile of dead grass, and then it was set aflame as if it were a bonfire, scaring some of the Pokémon.

The man who was leading the crowd continued singing, _"Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the twin gates of a mansion and there's something truly terrible inside. A Breloom, he's got claws, razor sharp ones; a massive tail, killer claws for the food. Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead; good and dead! Kill the Breloom!"_

"No! Knock it off!" Conway shouted, as he tried to tackle one of the other people in the crowd, only for the older man to nab him and then he grabbed Dawn, Barry, and Johanna.

The older man then shouted, "We're not going to let you guys warn the Pokémon!"

The quartet was then thrown into the cellar and then they were locked in.

"We'll kill that Breloom and save our city!" The leader of the group.

_"Grab your Poké Balls, mount your Ponyta!" _Some of the men shouted, in song.

"_Screw your courage to the sticking place!" _The older man said, as he got several of his Poké Balls.

The people sang out as they began their march out of the village and followed the older man and they sang, _"We're counting on Giovanni to lead the way. Through a mist, through a wood where within a haunted mansion something's lurking that you don't see every day. It's a Breloom! One as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'til he's dead, dead, and true. Sally forth, Tally-ho, grab your rifle, grab your bow, praise the Lord, and here we go!"_

_"We'll lay siege to the mansion and bring back his head!"_ Giovanni called out to the people.

"No, no, no, NO! What are we going to do?! Breloom's going to be killed, and it's going to be all of my fault!" Dawn said, pacing back and forth in distress.

"Calm down, Dawn, we'll get out of this!" Conway said, as he embraced Dawn. _'I really wish time would just stop and it could be me and Dawn right here and now, but I know that can't happen, and this Breloom is her friend!' _

"I have an idea!" Barry said, as he looked at the door. He then took out a Poké Ball. "Heracross, let's go!"

He then sent out his Heracross, and then he looked to Barry, ready for anything.

_"We don't like what we don't understand, in fact it scares us and this Breloom's enigmatic at least. Bring your guns, bring your knives, if you want to, bring your wives, we'll save the city and our lives! We'll kill the Breloom!"_ sang the people as they used a spare concrete beam from a construction site to use as a battering ram.

* * *

"I can't believe that Kenny! After all of that playing Luvdisc, we're stuck like this forever!" Drew complained, very angry.

"Hey, are you inquiring things would have been better had Dawn not shown up in the first place?!" May argued back.

"Um, guys, you might want to see this…" Ash said, as he noticed some people outside.

The others gathered to the window to see almost every man in Twinleaf Town coming at the mansion door.

"EH?! We've got trespassers!" Iris panicked.

"Not just that; look!" Cilan said. "They have the mirror!"

"Quick, bring Kenny up to speed! If they want a battle, we'll give them a battle!" Drew said, but everyone else had already beaten him to the punch by running out of the room to rally everyone.

Almost all of the Pokémon in the mansion were marching down the stairs and they were singing, _"Hearts ablaze, our tails high, we go marching into battle; since we're Pokémon, there won't be doom or gloom!"_

Back outside the mansion door, Giovanni was leading the group in ramming the door open while singing, _"Raise the flag, sing the song, here we come, we're fifty strong and fifty grown men can't be wrong. Let's kill the Breloom!" _

They then began to try to break the door down with the ram.

"Kenny, we've got trouble!" Iris shouted, as she barged into the room, in a panic.

"Leave me be…" Kenny said, depressed.

"This is no time to sulk! The mansion is under siege!" Iris shouted.

Back downstairs, Drew, May, and the others were trying to hold the door back. They were having some success; it even took some heavier items, combined with a few of the heavier Pokémon standing in front of the door.

"This won't hold for long, Drew," May said, panicking. "I have an idea!"

Outside, everyone was still using the battering ram to burst through the door, and chanting, _"Kill the Breloom! Kill the Breloom!" _

Iris and Kenny were watching from inside, and then Iris, panicked, asked, "Kenny, what do we do?!"

"What does it matter? Just let them in…" Kenny said, dejected.

Everyone else was still chanting, _"Kill the Breloom! Kill the Breloom!" _

They soon made it through and they all ran inside, seeing no one around. However, several pairs of eyes were watching them in the shadows, and then when everyone was least expecting it, the Pokémon, led by May, attacked them.

May led the Fire-types on an assault of the majority of the men in the group.

"Alright, everyone, Ember or Flamethrower!" May shouted, before she shot embers from out of her beak, while a few Chimchar used Flamethrower, some Growlithe used Ember, and several other Fire-types launched Fire-type moves to attack, too.

As for the women that were attacking, Cress was leading Water-type Pokémon, and led them on their mission.

"Water Gun, everyone!" Cress commanded, as he, as well as a few Squirtle, Psyduck, Marill, and Ducklett shot water from out of their mouths/beaks and doused all of the women with water, causing them to run out in embarrassment.

Giovanni escaped the confusion and then he ran upstairs to find Kenny.

Back with Dawn and the other, Barry had his Heracross ready to attack.

"Heracross, use Megahorn!" Barry commanded.

Heracross's horn started glowing bright white, and then he rammed the door, thus shattering the wood, and giving everyone a way out.

"Great work, Barry!" Conway said.

"Thanks, but Heracross deserves the credit," Barry said, as he put Heracross back in its Poké Ball. "Now let's help that Breloom!"

Back at the mansion, as a man was about to smack some Shroomish with his shovel, Iris and Misty shouted, "Up here, you trespasser!"

"Now!" Iris shouted, and then many Bagon and Vibrava shot their Dragonbreath moves on the man while Misty had many of her fellow Normal-type Pokémon, which included a few Happiny and a couple more Togepi, shoot out their Secret Power, causing many status inflictions on the man, as well as pain.

Brock had other Rock-type Pokémon start throwing rocks and other stones at many other people, as well as Cilan dumping some leftover, and still hot, soup on everyone, causing scalds, burns, and other injuries.

Giovanni was still running around, trying to find Kenny, but so far, was not having any luck.

Ash, a few more Pichu, a couple of Pachirisu, and a few Emolga were also using their Electric-type moves on several people to chase them out of the house, and they were doing a great job, although Ash got dizzy every now and again.

May was cornered and she was afraid, as another, older man had a bucket of water and was threatening to douse her with it. On the stair railing behind them, Drew was ready to come in and rescue May. He had a Snivy use his Vine Whip to anchor Drew to the support beam while anchoring himself there, too.

"Here I come!" Drew shouted, as he swung around in a circle and then he released an orange powder from his bud, stunning the man attacking May. Snivy then swung Drew, who carried May on his bud, back up to the railing.

May, happy, cuddled next to Drew, who blushed, and smiled a little bit, thinking, _'If only that spell-breaker applied to me and May…'_

Meanwhile, Dawn, and the others were racing through the woods to find and save Kenny from the people, and to say she was worried, would have been an understatement.

A few men were chasing after Chili and Cilan through the kitchen, but as they ran past a few counters, a Venusaur came out of nowhere and then launched a Solarbeam, causing the men to run out of the kitchen, but not without getting hit by the Solarbeam.

Every human in the house ran out of the mansion in fright, and then Ash shouted, "And don't you dare come back!"

Every Pokémon was cheering and happy that they had succeeded in driving out the invaders, but they did not notice that Giovanni was still in the mansion.

Kenny, meanwhile, was still sulking in his bedroom, when Giovanni came into the room, and then used a bow and arrow to shoot at him. Kenny noticed this, and merely used a depressed MegaPunch to stop it, breaking it.

Giovanni, annoyed, tackled Kenny out the window and then Kenny was woken up from his daze as he tumbled onto the balcony.

Kenny, aware of what was going on, got up, and thought, _'I don't know who this guy is, but I won't let him go around causing trouble!' _

Giovanni smirked, and then took out a Poké Ball, before shouting, "Persian, let's go!"

Giovanni then sent out his Persian to battle Kenny.

Kenny knew he was in for a fight. Mightyena were one thing, but Persian were another, and Kenny had the inkling to use his Fighting-type moves to give him an edge.

"Persian, Power Gem!" Giovanni shouted.

The jewel on Persian's forehead started glowing red, and from it, Persian fired a pale pink energy beam with white energy surrounding it.

Kenny jumped and dodged, but the Power Gem was bounced off the ground, and then after it ricocheted a bit, Power Gem hit Kenny and knocked him down.

_'Ouch…' _Kenny thought. "What's the big idea, attacking me with no warning?!"

"You're a threat to Twinleaf Town, that's what!" Giovanni said. "Which is why it's my duty to get rid of you."

_'If he only knew the truth…' _Kenny thought, sweat dropping.

Kenny stood up, and then prepared to battle.

Dawn and the others soon made it to the mansion, and saw all the commotion that was being made from on the balcony.

"No…" Dawn said, and with Piplup in her arms, she ran forward to stop the insanity.

Giovanni then started to order another attack, when…

**_"KNOCK IT OFF!"_** Dawn shouted, from below.

Hearing her bell-like voice, Kenny looked down to see Dawn with her Piplup, as well as Conway and Barry flanking her.

"Dawn!" Kenny said, smiling happily. Feeling rejuvenated, Kenny smirked and looked at Persian with a new vigor.

"Cut this out! Don't hurt him!" Dawn begged, tears in her eyes.

Ignoring Dawn's plea, Giovanni just shouted, "Persian, Thunderbolt!"

Persian charged up electricity in its fur and then released it at Kenny, but as Kenny tried to get away by using its legs, he was hit, and then he was on the verge of collapsing, but he got back up, and then he growled before launching an Energy Ball from his mouth, but Persian dodged with ease.

Dawn then ran up the stairs in the mansion, with Conway following, and then Dawn thought, in distress, _'He called me 'DeeDee'… The only one who could know that name… It has to be!' _

Kenny soon made a comeback and then he launched a Mach Punch on Persian, and then followed up with a Bullet Seed before using his tail to launch Persian in the air before using a Sky Uppercut.

As Persian fell, then unable to battle, Kenny got angry, and then turned to Giovanni. Kenny started slowly approaching; lifting up his claws, and then he soon tackled Giovanni, knocking him to the edge of the balcony. Kenny was then literally standing on top of him, and then he was about to put his claws on Giovanni's neck, and then Giovanni, frightened, started to cower and then started pleading for mercy.

_'I had no intention of using Force Palm on this guy; that was just to scare him into leaving.'_ Kenny thought. "If you want mercy, then leave and never come back!"

"Breloom!" Dawn shouted, and then Kenny turned around and saw Dawn, before running to her arms, and then hugging her.

"Dawn, you're back!" Kenny said, happy to see her.

Dawn hugged back, and Conway smiled, happy to see that Dawn and Kenny were reunited. However, they were so caught up in their happiness that they did not notice that Giovanni threw a knife at Kenny, and it cut right into his back.

Screaming out in pain, Kenny fell forward, but after launching another Energy Ball at Giovanni, he fell off the roof… And that was it for him.

Kenny was then on his stomach, coughing, and then Dawn started to cry, as she was worried about her friend.

"Breloom, no! Stay with me! Please!" Dawn shouted, as she was crying. Piplup was mirroring the same thing, and Conway was scrambling for medicine in his pack.

"I'm so happy you're back…" Kenny said.

"Of course I came back… I couldn't let them…" Dawn said, but choked on her words.

"Hang on! I'll get some Super Potion!" Conway said, as he was scrambling for medicine again.

"Maybe… It could be better like this…" Kenny said.

"No! Don't say that!" Dawn said, as tears were falling.

May, Drew, Iris and the others were watching the scene happen as the Gracedia flower was holding on to its last petal.

"I'm just glad I could see you before I go… DeeDee…" Kenny said, before collapsing, nearly dead.

"He called me 'DeeDee' again… No… I… I…" Dawn said, about to cry, with Piplup about to do the same. "I love you…"

Just as she said it, the Gracedia flower lost its last petal, and everyone looked down in sorrow…

Dawn was crying over Kenny's body, and then Conway, feeling horrible about it, hugged Dawn, before saying, "I'm so sorry…"

However, there was a light glowing from the Breloom, and as if by magic, all of Kenny's wounds were healed, and his body morphed and changed back into his human body.

"Kenny?!" Dawn said, in shock. As Kenny woke up, he sat up, and saw he had legs; HUMAN legs, and then he looked to Dawn, who was shocked.

Kenny then stood up, as did Dawn, and then Kenny said, "You did it, Dawn! You saved me!"

Kenny then hugged Dawn and spun her around in his arms before laughing happily. Dawn, realizing the situation, hugged Kenny back, and then kissed his cheek. Conway was happier to see Dawn's friend was alive, than he was jealous to see someone else was hugging Dawn.

"Kenny, what happened?! You were turned into a Breloom?" Dawn said, as she hugged Kenny.

"It's a long story… But this is why I didn't contact you. Not like you wouldn't be confused to see a talking Breloom." Kenny said, as he smiled.

"I'm just happy this whole thing was resolved in time. I really thought Dawn was in trouble." Conway said.

"By the way, Conway, I owe you and Barry thanks, as well," Kenny said. "But first…"

Kenny kissed Dawn on the lips, and their glow was so bright that everyone turned back into humans.

Drew was enveloped in a spiral of magic, and then he suddenly turned into a handsome boy with emerald-green eyes, and matching hair. May changed back into a red-clad brunette with blue eyes.

"May, we're humans again!" Drew said.

"This is great news! The curse is finally broken!" May said, cheering.

"And now I can do _this_." Drew said, as he scooped May up in his arms and kissed her, much to her surprise, and then she hugged him back, happy.

"Nice, finally back to being humans." Brock said, as he started stretching his legs.

Cilan nodded in agreement.

Everyone began cheering, and then Kenny once again lifted Dawn by her waist and spun her around, and even Conway was happy for the two of them.

* * *

A few days later, Dawn and Kenny were at Dawn's house, and Conway, Barry, and Johanna were bidding them farewell.

"Dawn, Kenny, take care of yourselves, and please make sure not to run into another Mismagius." Johanna said.

"Thanks, Mom, we will," Dawn said, before turning to Conway. "And Conway, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it," Conway said. "It's obvious the two of you care for each other a lot. I couldn't even come close. The two of you should just concentrate on your Contests."

"Thank you, Conway," Kenny said, as he and Conway shook hands. "We'll give our best to Drew and the others."

Kenny and Dawn then left Twinleaf Town, both holding each other's hands, and then they looked at each other with love in their eyes before sharing one last kiss.

A few months later, several postcards came in from all of their friends from the mansion. Ash was currently traveling in Unova with Cilan and Iris, and had caught more Pokémon than he could keep at once; Brock was studying to become a Pokémon Doctor; Misty had taken the role as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Finally, May and Drew had started dating and were currently traveling together as a couple in Johto for their own Contests.

"Nice to see everyone else is doing fine," Dawn said, as she and Kenny were in Snowpoint City, looking at all of the cards. "I'm glad everyone managed to get things back on track after all of that craziness."

"Yeah, Dawn," Kenny said. "And it's all thanks to you. My _Beauty…_"

"My _Breloom_." Dawn said, as both she and Kenny kissed once more.

As for what happened to Giovanni, he had not died, but merely hit his head so badly that he got a very bad case of amnesia and was institutionalized at a hospital. He was not likely to remember anything that occurred at the mansion any time soon.

The Mismagius responsible for laying the curse in the first place had not been heard from ever since, and has been assumed to be either caught, or had just stopped pulling pranks on other people.

Overall, it was just a happy ending for almost everyone involved.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**Now, wasn't that a good story? If not, hey, that's your opinion. I just hope you liked it. Let me know if you do, and if so, please answer me this: Should I do a ContestShipping fic of "The Princess And The Politoed (Or Froakie, if you want, in honor of Pokemon X and Y version coming out)" or not?**


End file.
